Let Your Silence Sing
by NeahAllenWalker
Summary: Desiree, a girl who has memories only of the past 3 years of her life is accidentally sent into the world of D. Gray-Man because televisions are evil and out to get everyone! Warnings: Extraordinarily sassy pants Neah, butt loads of swearing, and an OCxCanon pairing! No like-y no read-y! Sorry, I have no summary skills!
1. Chapter 1

Let Your Silence Sing

Chapter 1

It was a Monday when shit hit the fan. I've said it before and I'll say it again; I hate Mondays.

I rummaged through the possessions that I had grabbed today which I was currently keeping in the messenger bag I always carried with me as I hummed along to the one remaining possession I owned that I hadn't been forced to sell for money. That would be, my MP3. I pulled out a stainless steel wristwatch, a couple of wallets, unfortunately with only about fifty dollars in total. I could probably live off that for at least two or three weeks, I decided, slowly nodding to myself.

My shoulders slumped as I leaned back against a wall. It had been a very poor day for pick pocketing. It was rainy today, so most (sane) people chose to stay indoors, making it harder to steal something of actual worth.

Desiree is my name, and I am an orphan. Or at least as far as I know. Three years ago, I lost all my memories, but waking up with an old fashioned MP3 and all that was in my dirty old messenger bag. Considering I woke up on the side of a road, I would suppose that I had been orphaned at some point.

At this current time, I was using the shack of an old house that was near the place that I had woken up at as a base of operation. The house belonged to a recently married woman and man without children, which was lucky for me. If they had children, I probably would've been discovered. Thankfully, the couple never used the shed so I was safe for the moment.

The family, I discovered like a sneak, was going on their honeymoon later today, which to me, basically meant free rights to the house. When I learned of it, I had begun to count down the days until they left.

Absentmindedly, I ran a hand through my stringy hair, cringing at how greasy it had become. Well, they were leaving today, so I could take a shower and be an ass like that.

Growing impatient, I watched until I saw the garage door open and close and the two drove off into the night. I stayed hidden until I was sure that they were gone, and hadn't forgotten anything (it happened once. Quite an awkward time, it was. I had to hide in a coat closet.) I went over and proceeded to enter the house.

My eyebrows rose as I saw that the television inside their house was still on. I walked over and frowned at it, before glancing around until I located a remote and tried to power off the device. Nothing changed. Frowning, I clicked it again. What the heck? Were the batteries dead or something? I shifted the weight of my messenger bag to my other shoulder and I walked over to turn off the television manually.

What I got instead was the shock of my life- stupid freaking electricity!

I felt myself start to black out, and was only able to stumble back towards the couch before I passed out.

* * *

**NAW: So, I have started a story! I have the entire story already written on paper. (It took only 4 days, and it's 47 pages!) And I've started a sequel that actually makes sense. As my mother kindly put it, this story is basically a bunch of random incidents that sort of make a story.**

**Neah: NAW doesn't own D. Gray-Man, it belongs to Katsura Hoshino! *Smug look at NAW***

**NAW: *Glares over shoulder at Neah***

**Allen: Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Let Your Silence Sing

Chapter 2

"Hey, girl!" Can you hear me?" A loud- almost obnoxiously so- male voice interrupted my relatively calm rest. I tried to open my eyes but found that it felt like they had been cemented shut. To be honest, it felt like I had been sat on by an elephant and then tossed around by a T-Rex on steroid like a toy. Or maybe just attacked by Road. (I have no idea where that thought came from.) One of the two.

I managed to raise an arm and patted the face. "Wa'sgoin'on?" I mumbled barely intelligibly. By this time I was regaining control of most of my motor functions and I was able to crack open an eye. Thankfully, it was still night so the sun didn't get the chance to sear my eyes. I had to blink a couple times before the boy in front of me became clear. "Oops," I said and removed the hand I still had on his face, for some reason. Yeah, why _was_ I touching him?

He wasn't really too bad looking. He had red hair like mine that was held up by a bandana and an eye patch over his right eye. His left was a nice shade of green. He hesitated a moment before asking, "Can you stand?"

I hissed in annoyance as I found that I couldn't, and shook my head slowly. He carefully grabbed me around my waist and hauled me up as he stood. I had to stand still for a few moments, because of a sudden lightheadedness. Once I felt relatively normal again, we began walking.

I tried to remember what had happened… Ah! Yes, the demonic television! How did I end up outside and why am I in a town that looks- I looked around- fairly destroyed?

"My name is Lavi," the boy finally said, breaking the awkward silence that had settled like a fisherman's net covered in honey. And now I'm hungry.

"It's nice to meet you, Lavi!" That name sounded familiar, but I was hungry and tired and didn't feel like thinking right now. I smiled. "My name is Desiree."

After a few more minutes of plodding along through debris, Lavi called up to a light-haired boy who appeared to be scouting from a rooftop. How he even managed that I have no idea. "Hey, Allen! I found a survivor!" The previously called Allen immediately jumped down to a lower building and landed near us.

'Mermaid magic,' was my first thought at the very impressive jumps. I gave the newcomer a nervous smile as the golden snitch proceeded to fly over and examine me, much too closely for my own comfort. It then proceeded to land on my head. Allen gave it and then me a weird look. (But, considering how weird he looked with his white hair and scar over his left eye, I wasn't sure if that was how he always looked when staring at people or not.) Slowly, I looked between Lavi and Allen, seeing if either of them would say anything or if I had to start a conversation myself.

It seemed the later.

Sighing heavily, I asked, "What happened here?"

The two shared a glance. "Well, we believe the town was attacked by an akuma," Allen began.

Lavi added quietly, "But with this amount of destruction in such little time it looks as if there were more than one."

I frowned as I attempted to recall where I had heard that before. A lot of this was sounding eerily familiar. "Isn't that Japanese for demon?" I tried.

"I have no idea," Allen admitted. "They are machines created to destroy humankind," Allen finished dramatically.

"D. Gray-Man!" I all-but yelled finally remembering where I could have possibly heard of such things before.

"Excuse me?" Lavi asked, looking confused. I felt myself blush. I was such an idiot.

"Um… Ignore me!" I giggled nervously. "Just the ravings of a mad-woman!" This definitely wasn't a dream or some sort of elaborate set up. The tension was too real, and there would be no way to fake such a calamity even for a movie. "What year is it?" I asked, knowing full well they both probably thought me insane.

"1851," Lavi answered promptly.

I felt sick to my stomach. How had this possibly happened? I was inside D. Gray-Man with the characters?! I silently vowed that if I ever got back to my own time zone I would personally destroy the television that started this entire thing.

Allen noticed my ill look and apparently took it to be me, terrified of what would happen to me next. He was such a sweet kid… Who was apparently over 30 years old… "Do you have anywhere to go?" he asked slowly.

"I'm in a war zone, not dumb. You don't have to talk to me like I'm a five year old," I growled, feeling strangely irritated by that question. Allen looked embarrassed. "And no, I don't have anywhere to go." True enough, I mean, really. I was just transported into this fictional manga and I'm already expected to have a place to go? Geez, how harsh!

"Do you think Komui would mind if we brought her back with us?" Allen asked Lavi quietly, as if pretending I wasn't there.

Whispering, I interrupted, "I know whispering is awesome an all, but I'm standing right next to you and can hear everything you say." I was ignored.

Lavi shrugged at Allen's question and replied, "I don't know, ask him!" Allen got a weird look on his face (still wondering if that is his normal face or not) and plucked Timcampy off my head where he had been making a nest out of my hair and using him to call Komui to ask what they should do with me.

"Komui said it would be okay if you stayed at the Black Order. And became… a finder, or something?" Awww, he was cute when he was embarrassed. I tried to keep my jaw from dropping. Even in my own world, no one had ever been this nice! (It was kind of scary, to be honest) I couldn't meet his eyes, but I nodded slowly, thinking it over. As I thought a little about it, it made more sense. I had literally nowhere to go, and I would be relatively more protected with the Black Order. Plus, they had food. I met Allen's gaze, nervous once more and nodded, more surely this time.

He smiled brightly. I think I just became an Allen fangirl. Damn you, beautiful Allen!

* * *

**NAW:** **This chapter was actually supposed to be about the same length as the first one, but more and more things just kept getting added and it is now basically double the last one. Now, how did that happen? In other news, somehow I forgot to mention last time that the name of this fic is based off of the song Let Your Silence Sing by ThouShaltNot. Why? I have no idea.**

**Neah: NAW still doesn't own D. Gray-Man-**

**NAW: Yes, yes we all know that it belongs to Katsura Hoshino.**

**Neah: Actually, I was going to say it belonged to me. I borrowed the rights, and I own them for the next week.**

**NAW: *Stares, then slowly cracks knuckles***

**Allen: *Restrains NAW* He's kidding! Please read and review and help NAW's ego so she doesn't attack Neah for his poorly conceived joke!**


	3. Chapter 3

Let Your Silence Sing

Chapter 3

Upon reaching the Order, I almost screamed as the Gatekeeper got in my personal space bubble. I was quickly granted access to the castle. Thankfully, there were no incidents with almost being sliced in two by Kanda or anything like that.

Once inside, Lavi left to find Bookman or something. As Allen and I walked down the hall to Komui's office (it occurred to me later that was it really smart to send a new person with the boy who was notorious for getting lost?) and found Lenalee running down the corridor. She paused to greet Allen, before notice that I was standing next to him feeling rather out of place. "Oh, Allen, who is this?" She offered me a kind smile. I gave her a relieved smile, I was almost worried that the people here wouldn't like me, but Lenalee seemed nice.

Allen gently laid a hand on my shoulder. "This is Desiree. She was the sole survivor of the last town Lavi and I visited." I returned Lenalee's following greeting with a smile of my own, ducking my head nervously.

"It's really nice to meet you, Desiree! I'm sorry, but I've got to run." She waved goodbye as she proceeded to run down the hall.

Allen led me to a room filled completely with papers that I couldn't make heads of tails of. "Komui, are you in here?"

"Here he is!" I announced, shocked as I found him asleep under a large pile of papers.

Allen sighed and whispered into Komui's ear, "I heard Lenalee's getting married…" Before he really finished Komui proceeded to freak out, scattering papers everywhere. I held back an outright laugh, but I couldn't stop the snort that escaped at the ridiculous picture.

"Ah, so this is the girl you were talking about?" Komui asked, composing himself? He examined me for a moment, before nodding. "I'll take her to see Hevlaska." I affected a blank expression, but inside my thoughts were spinning and knocking against all my other organs. To be honest it kind of hurt, all those collisions. Now, why was he taking me to see Hevlaska?

As we rode down the magical upside-down pyramid thingy, he filled me in on Innocence, and the like. Half the stuff he said, I couldn't recall from the manga, so I was glad for the refresher.

"Hevlaska, Desiree, here, joined to be a finder, and we just want you to quickly make sure she's not compatible with the Innocence you have."

Secretly, I was hoping that I would be chosen, but I wasn't. (Insert incredibly sad puppy dog face here) I tried to not let my disappointment show on my face, however.

Going back up, Komui said, "I'm going to pair you up with one of our most experienced finders. He'll teach you the ropes." Komui patted me on the back affectionately and left me with the finder, who I was able to identify as Toma.

He ran me through and through the uses of equipment and what we were supposed to do in emergencies until it was thoroughly ingrained in my brain.

* * *

**NAW: I really want to type this story up quickly because it's boring right now. The pace picks up, later, though. Promise! Also, Tyki and Road appear next chapter and the plot begins to change...**

**Neah: *Picks at fingernails* You make this sound really magical and mysterious but it's not.**

**NAW: Sure it is, what are you talking about!**

**Allen: Ah, let's not get violent.**

**NAW: But, Allen! He's asking for it!**

**Neah: Never, once have I ****_asked _****for it.**

**NAW: Yeah, you're right if anything you would demand it. You men, and your macho bullcrap!**

**Allen: Read and Review! *Activates Crown Clown and threatens Neah and NAW with it***


	4. Chapter 4

Let Your Silence Sing

Chapter 4

My first mission as a finder was to join General Yeegar's little party wagon. On his way to where ever he was going, Allen dropped me off and then proceeded to leave. I was practically in tears, because he's awesome and he totally just dumped me! So I basically hugged him as he walked away and he hauled me along for a couple of feet before Thierry grabbed my ankles and forced me to let go. So, now Yeegar, Thierry, the two other finders and I were all sitting in the carriage. I was attempting to harmonize with the grumbles my stomach let off and Thierry was looking on in half amusement, half annoyance. The other two were playing a card game.

I kept glancing out the window, beginning to get a little twitchy, remembering that Road and Tyki would attack this general soon. Knowing this, I wondered why I had accepted an almost certain suicide mission.

I let out a little squeak as the carriage was suddenly pulled over. Everyone in the carriage rushed outside to find that we were completely surrounded by akuma. And yep, there was Road and Tyki.

General Yeegar fought as hard as he could, and told us to get out of there so we wouldn't be hurt. I let the other three run away to get help, but I stayed in the bushes, because I'm an idiot. Eventually the General fell after Road was a total jerk and destroyed his freaking brain. I felt almost sick as Tyki let his Tease nom on Kevin Yeegar's organs as Road collected the Innocence. Huh… where was the Earl, ready to slap the Innocence into dust with his magical umbrella?

"Desiree, back-up will be here soon! We called-" I quickly tried to shush the finder that had come back. Road and Tyki looked in our direction, and immediately spotted the two of us. Abandoning the General in favour of us, Tyki lazily started towards us, while Road contented herself by smashing the Innocence to smithereens. I pushed the other finder away, who was currently staring at the two like a bunny waiting for the fox to attack and rip its claws deep into the snow white fur until only ribbons remain and there is red blood everywhere staining the snow and the fox begins to eat the rabbit…

That was strangely descriptive.

"Get out of here, I'll deal with him!" And in Desiree language that means 'Run away, I'm sacrificing myself so you better live, you idiot!' The terrified finder ran away before he was able to decode my mysterious language.

"You think you're brave, girl?" Tyki asked.

"Not at all," I said, shakily smiling. If I was going to die, I might as well get a little smiling done. "I just would rather my friends" (Were they my friends? I had no idea) "escape if they can." I felt my whole body trembling in terror, even though I tried to hide it.

"Ah. You know, I have friends also." He smiled easily, like a shark toying with his prey. "I understand."

And then the true form of my idiocy began to show itself… "Can't you just leave them?" I begged. "If you want to spread the terror of the Noah, wouldn't it be easier to let them live and share the tales of it themselves? It would be like destroying the Order from the inside out. And knowing that you can easily kill a general but left finders alive…" I stopped rambling, realizing that I just had revealed a few things that I shouldn't have known, nor thought of. I slapped a hand over my mouth.

The two Noah were now staring at me with something akin to curiosity.

Tyki started laughing suddenly, which seriously freaked me out. Yep, I was definitely going to die. "That's not how normal people plead for their friends' lives. C'mon, Road, let's not kill them; she did make very good points." And suddenly I liked Tyki a lot more. Even if they were going to kill me in the next few moments.

"Aww." Road had the indecency to look upset about that. I felt the hair on the back of my neck prickle. She focused her gaze on me. "So, how much do you know about the Noahs?"

I gulped. I knew I should've tried to learn to lie better!

There was a pause.

Then, "We're not leaving until you answer our question."

If there was anything I was good at, it was finding loopholes and telling half-truths. And I still have no idea why. Must've been due to something in my past.

"Will you leave even if I _do_ tell you?" Tyki's lips quirked into a quick, amused half-smile.

"No." A quick, easily spoken answer. I sighed and sat down, back against a tree trunk where there was less rain.

"I suppose we are at an impasse," I replied indifferently, even though inside I was still freaking out, worried that they would change their minds and kill me and everyone else while they were at it. Tyki sighed and picked his way back over to General Yeegar. I glared daggers at his back as he used his freaking Choose ability to not let the rain touch him. I was really, annoyingly jealous of that little thing he can do. But I quickly looked away when the general was chained to the tree. I felt nauseous just thinking about it. It made me want to throw something at him, but it would probably just go through him.

Road was sitting next to me, staring at me and seriously freaking me out. She pouted as I ignored her, in favour of riffling through my bag to find whatever book may have been in there. I found a copy of a Jane Austen book that I had began last year but never actually finished, and pulled it out. Tyki came back over and also pulled out a book from god-knows-where and started to read. Whenever rain came through the tree canopy, it just passed through the book and Tyki, while I had to shelter my book from the evil rain. I glared at Tyki for a few seconds before realizing that he was ignoring me and then going back to my book.

"Finder," Road interrupted my reading in an annoying whiny voice. "Play with me!"

"What do you want to play?" I asked patiently, marking my page. Tyki was staring at me with a smirk over his book. I frowned at him resisting the urge to get up and attempt to smack him with something that was trying to overwhelm my judgment again.

"Play with the dollie!" she exclaimed like a little child, throwing what appeared to be a poorly made voodoo doll at me.

"Is this a voodoo doll?" I had to ask. She nodded enthusiastically. I seemed to recall a similar incident in the anime, which I had watched on one of the library computers before this whole fiasco with me ending up here. Before I even thought about what I was doing, not really caring at this point, I was going to die anyway, I moved the doll's arms and began to pretend that the doll was speaking by projecting my own voice, which I made sound suspiciously like Lero. "Oh, my name is Desiree and I'd just like to read my book!" I made the doll sit between the pages, pretending to read, before getting bored and throwing the doll back at Road who looked unimpressed. I shrugged and was about to begin reading again when Tyki began talking.

"Hey, did you just…?" Tyki began. I looked up at his confused face. "Never mind," he muttered, shaking his head.

It wasn't too long later that all three of us looked up to hear the sound of many feet.

Tyki stood up, making some sort of annoyed sound. He obviously didn't want to ask, but apparently (silently, that is) he and Road made some sort of telepathic connection and agreed that it was necessary. "Look, girl. If you don't want us to have to hurt your friends then just come with us now." Huh. Is that really what he wanted to say? Tyki awkwardly extended a hand. I hesitated only a second, looking back towards the sound of feet- I'd like to spare everyone there any pain that I could.

I grabbed Tyki's hand.

* * *

**NAW: So, I wrote the draft for this part on vacation, and I had no reference for it, obviously. When I wrote that little bit with Desiree copying Tyki, because I don't know why, I had her doing the little Lero impression first, then when I went back and re-watched that episode, I found that... SURPRISE, he actually did that! And here I was thinking that I was all creative for thinking that up! But no. So, apparently I don't even have to do anything- Desiree and Tyki are already on the same level of sassiness with Road.**

**Neah: Yeah, you couldn't possibly ever create anything new on your own.**

**NAW: *Ignores Neah* And this chapter turned out strangely long... Also, if you ever want to play a good drinking game, just go back through the chapters in this story once it's completed and take a drink every time I wrote proceeded. I seriously need my Thesaurus...**

**Neah: *Sighs* Yes, you do.**

**NAW: Who asked you?! *Throws Dictionary at Neah***

**Neah: *Dodges* Wow, that could've been potentially fatal!**

**Allen: And while they fight I will take this opportunity to say D. Gray-Man doesn't belong to us no matter how many times Neah says it belongs to him. (because ****_someone_**** forgot to mention it last time). It still belongs to Katsura Hoshino, and please Read and Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Let Your Silence Sing

Chapter 5

I was pulled into one of Road's doors which, I discovered, led us to the home of the Noah.

Road, being the little creeper that she was made me clean myself off and then proceeded to throw dresses at me until she was finally satisfied with a black dress with cuffs that went down past my finger tips and that ended at my mid-thigh. It had a few emerald green accents that brought out my eyes. She gave me a black choker necklace, and then, ironically, she practically choked me with it trying to get it on. She also gave me some strappy black high heels which were ridiculously uncomfortable. Was she trying to kill me? She then began to tug my now clean and dry red hair into high pigtails which she looped over one another. My fingernails also somehow ended up painted black when I wasn't looking.

I stared at my reflection in the mirror- I had never looked so beautiful in my life!

Road then grabbed me and practically dragged me by my arm, nearly dislocating it in the process. We met with a gaping Tyki who double took. I flushed. Hey, I knew I was really ugly before and I looked relatively better now, but was that really a necessary step? I steadfastly avoided looking at his face.

As we passed by a dining hall, I saw Skin caught up in a silent glaring contest with the food on his plate. He was the one who was addicted to sweets, wasn't he?

I removed my hand from Road's and wandered into the room looking at his food. "Not sweet enough?" I guessed. He grunted affirmatively.

"Haven't I seen you before?" he asked, looking at me. I tried to stop myself from paling. _Had_ we met? "You're a finder, aren't you?" He stared me down.

Oh shit. "Ah, yes but… I have the perfect thing for your sweetness problem!" Skin suddenly grew interested and stared at me in a new light as I dug through my bag until I found what I was looking for, and dumped the contents of two blue pixie stick on his food.

He gave me a look, but cautiously tasted the food. His expression brightened, and he quickly began devouring the food. "I'll kill you next time," he mumbled through a mouthful of food. I skipped away like an idiot (well, as close to skipping as I could manage with high heels), feeling oddly giddy.

Road and Tyki peered at me strangely from the sidelines. "What did you do to make yourself so happy?" Tyki questioned. "Did you poison Skin or something?"

I gave him a mock hurt expression. "No, his food wasn't sweet enough!" He slowly raised an eyebrow, and Road, now satisfied with the explanation began dragging me down the hall again. "I gave him sugar~" I sang, smiling happily. Tyki scoffed, but then began to laugh.

"You are such a strange child," he chuckled.

"Thank you!" I retorted, giving him a look.

* * *

**NAW: You may ask why I'm posting so much today? Well... I'm just as clueless as you.**

**Neah: It's because I am forcing her to.**

**NAW: That makes a strange amount of sense. STOP POSSESSING ME, I WANT TO READ FANFICS! TT_TT**

**Neah: Heheh no. NAW doesn't own D. Gray-Man, it belongs to m-**

**Allen: Katsura Hoshino. Please read and review!**

**NAW: Also, special thanks to ****myangelicladyofdarkness**** for following!**


	6. Chapter 6

Let Your Silence Sing

Chapter 6

When Road and Tyki finally finished walking, they opened a door to what appeared to be an old fashioned study. Wisely and Sheril were seated inside.

"My darling Road!" Sheril exclaimed. "What are you doing, letting that poor commoner touch you." I bristled as he tore Road's hand off me and practically pushed me into Tyki. He had to wrap a steadying hand around my waist so I didn't trip. Have I mentioned how much I hate high heels? "She didn't hurt you, did she? Or get you dirty or-"

"Sheril!" Tyki interrupted the man, seemingly as irritated with him as I was. Sheril turned with a sour expression. He glanced down a moment before looking back up.

"Tyki, is there any reason why you're holding that girl's waist?" he questioned, asking the thing I had also been wondering. Tyki immediately let go without changing his facial expressions.

Road, who had lost interest in Sheril had wandered over to Wisely and was now talking to him. He nodded and then looked at me out of the corner of his eye. I gulped as I felt a weird sensation. As if someone, you know, was prodding my mind or something. I wonder why.

Oh, duh. Wisely was a freaking mind reader for freaks sake! He was trying to read my mind, and that was definitely a bad thing!

In Eragon, the boy focused on a wall (dragon scales) to keep people outta his mind, didn't he? Hoping it would work, I focused hard on what I presumed dragon scales would be like, putting up a wall between Wisely and the memories that I had.

He squinted his eyes in concentration before train wrecking at the wall and being pushed out of my mind. He proceeded to yowl in pain as he clutched his head, falling off the chair he sat on and onto the floor. Even this failed to draw the attention of the two bickering brothers standing next to me. I felt my eyes widen and I sweatdropped. I didn't actually do that did I?

I took a step forwards, paused, but then moved over to him, crouching down. "Are you okay?" I asked, worried. I used to have a lot of migraines when I was younger, and if this was anything like that, I didn't blame him for freaking out every time he got one.

He gave me an 'are you serious' look, clutching his head. "How did you do that?" he asked, sounding strained. He was obviously gritting his teeth in pain. Before I really thought about what he meant, I gave him a confused look. He sighed in irritation. "You blocked me out of your mind. How?" he specified.

"Books are magical tools that can be used for many purposes," I replied mysteriously. I basically lived in the library near the shed where I stayed, and was very close with the librarians there. When I would have migraines, one of them named Millie, taught me a useful trick. If you lightly massaged around the hollow around your temple it would make it feel better. I began to try it on Wisely and he looked stunned. "Is your head any better?" I asked softly.

"Yeah. How did you do that?" He looked at me as if I was a god.

"A friend of mine taught it to me." I told him what I was doing and he tried it and looked surprised when it very obviously worked.

"Girl, what are you doing?" I felt Tyki pull me up. He looked irritated. Had I committed a faux pas or something? I sweatdropped again.

"He… Well, he looked in pain, so I wanted to make sure he was okay," I replied honestly.

"You are the strangest person I have ever met," he said slowly, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I believe I have just been upgraded," I replied just as slowly, blinking.

* * *

**NAW: And, so this chapter just broke my little pattern I had going on! My past chapters were 613, 1244, 633, 1637, and 578. *Sigh* This one should've been longer.**

**Neah: Yeah, your preparations suck!**

**NAW: *Holds up flame thrower* Did you say something?**

**Neah: Nope. It was just the whispering of the wind.**

**Allen: AND NOW, IT'S TIME FOR A CAMEO!**

**NAW: Oooooh! No one told me about this! Who is it? *Grows tail and it begins wagging***

**Tyki: *Enters room* Hello, everyone!**

**NAW: Oh... it's you...**

**Allen: D. Gray-Man belongs to Katsura Hoshino!**

**Tyki: And remember, all... Read and review, please!**


	7. Chapter 7

Let Your Silence Sing

Chapter 7

I didn't remember falling asleep, but I must have because when I woke up, I was chained to a wall in a sterile white room. Looking around, I saw no one. "Hey! Is there anyone here?" I called. There was no answer. Well, this sucked. Yep, this is what I get for believing for even one second that these men are trustworthy. Geez, this is a new one, chained to a wall with no way of escape. "This better not be some sick sex ploy!" No answer.

I crisscrossed my legs, shrugging. As long as there was no one here to impress I didn't really care what I did, even if that thing would be crisscrossing my legs when I was wearing a skirt. Yep, in retrospect, probably not the best idea. Well, it was more comfortable for the moment, so it didn't matter at that point.

Under my breath, I began to hum one of my favourite songs from my MP3. I eventually got bored with that, but without having anything to do, I started going through all the songs on my playlist that I remembered while I proceeded to have a staring contest with the wall.

If anyone asks, I was totally winning.

I immediately stopped and uncrossed my legs, attempting to look more dignified (as if I could do that, chained to a wall!) as the door to the other side of the room slammed open and crashed into the wall. I felt myself imagining that I was chained to that wall while the door hit me, and probably cracked open my skull.

I looked in interest as Sheril, along with Tyki, and Wisely came in. I stared in silence.

"So, girl, will you tell us where you learned about the Noah?" I looked up at Tyki who had spoken.

"Why should I?" I asked.

"We'll torture you until you say," he threatened.

"Wouldn't that make me less likely to help?" I pointed out, not understanding that whole point of torturing. I supposed that they thought they had this very planned out, supposing that was the reason I was chained to the wall awkwardly. Tyki made a face.

"We could always kill your friends."

"And lose your leverage and bargaining chips?" I sighed; this was irritating. Maybe they weren't as well planned as I had thought. Tyki had a dumbfound look on his face. He gestured to me, exasperatedly before looking to Sheril and Wisely, who shrugged, helpless in the face of my utter genius. (Who said that I didn't have an ego that needed to be fed?) Those two had been oddly quiet during this whole thing. "So, might I ask what's going on, and why I'm chained to a wall like some sort of sex slave?" I questioned.

Sheril, up until that point had been giving something close to an impressed look, but his interest faded as I said that. Ah, I probably just lost any points I had gained for intelligence.

"Right now, we are questioning you," Tyki deadpanned. I made an exasperated sound and shook my head at the ridiculous answer I had just gotten.

"I had no idea. Is that what's going on?" I replied, blankly.

Tyki made another strange face, and he Sheril and Wisely proceeded to converse about something. I tapped my foot against the ground as I waited for them to come to a decision about what to do with me. And then they came up with another brilliant idea.

"Is there anything we can do that will make you tell us?" Wisely asked. They had basically just given up at this point, I supposed. Yep, this definitely wasn't very well planned at all.

"Why do you even care so much- it's not like I would share information with anyone else." _It might change the plot,_ I added silently.

"How much do you know?" Tyki asked.

"You know what intimidates me more than anything?" I completely changed the subject. Tyki looked downright mystified. "Tall people." I nodded. "And males." A second nod.

Tyki then kneeled down and made me look at him, then repeated his question.

"Your breath is really minty and fresh- did you eat a pack of breath mints before you came in here, or something?" Tyki groaned and rested his head backwards.

* * *

**NAW: How did this even happen...**

**Neah: What?**

**NAW: How did Desiree turn out like this? She seems like a complete nut!**

**Neah: You mean that isn't how she was supposed to be? I donno, I think it suits her!**

**NAW: That is probably the first encouraging thing you've said to me.**

**Neah: Naw, it's not! I comforted you during your break-up didn't I?**

**NAW: No...**

**Neah: Oh... Yeah, that's right I just laughed at you, didn't I.**

**NAW/Neah: *Silence***

**Allen: D. Gray-Man belongs to Katsura Hoshino, and NAW is only borrowing us for her own entertainment! Please Read and Review**


	8. Chapter 8

Let Your Silence Sing

Chapter 8

"I read it in a book," I finally said. I had managed to convince Tyki and Sheril to get me food, to which I proceeded to eat them out of house and home.

Wisely raised his head. "A book? Did you hear about it from the Bookman?"

"I heard a lot of things I wasn't supposed to." I shrugged. If you read between the lines, like most people tended to do, it sounded like I was confessing, but in all honesty, never once did I say anything to confirm or deny what Wisely guessed.

It worked.

Thank goodness for humans that read between the lines!

"Can I leave now?" I asked. Wisely raised an eyebrow.

"I am the only one here. I can't exactly give you permission to leave. I'll call a family meeting and we'll decide what to do with you."

"Oh gosh I'm going to die," I said, looking horrified. He made a face at my over dramatization.

I waited patiently as he found whoever he could. That would be Sheril, Tyki, Road, Jasdero (David was sleeping), and Skin. Jasdero looked at me curiously as he passed by, and Skin glared at me out of the corner of his eye until I slipped him a candy bar. He then began happily munching on it after telling me he would kill me next time. I think that was going to be a common phrase between us in the near future. I suppose I'll have to think of a good comeback for next time.

Tyki opened the meeting with a quick recap of who I was and what I was doing here, mainly for Jasdero, but Skin was also listening.

"Why bother with her? She already promised to not reveal our secrets and told us how she knew them. Just get rid of her! Or even better, kill her- oh no let _me_ kill her! Hee!" Jasdero said. I gulped; I didn't want to be killed by a guy with a dragon ball on his head!

"Aww but I like her! She should stay~" Road smiled. And being a doll to the creepy child, who was actually really old, was probably much worse…

"She gives me candy," Skin mumbled.

"There's still how she can block my mind reading," Wisely added.

"She said she read it in a book," he was countered.

"Don't you hate it when people talk about you like you're not in the room?" I stage whispered to thin air as if I were talking to someone only I could see. (No, I didn't see something there, if anyone was curious.) I was ignored.

"So we're all in agreement, then! She stays," Road cheered.

"That's right; ignore me, hee," Jasdero said, practically pouting.

"I share your pain, bro," I replied, nodding gravely in his direction. For the first time, he took notice of me (Yes, I was still there, and not invisible!), meeting my eyes, and nodding slightly. "By the way? Emergency Light-kun, isn't it uncomfortable to not wear underwear with those pants?" I pointed out dryly. Secretly (secretly that is), I took great pride in how drastically his facial expressions changed.

* * *

**NAW: First order of business, thank you to DarkLight2589 for following and favouriting!**

**Neah: What's the next order of business?**

**NAW: Huh? There isn't one, why?**

**Neah: ... I see...**

**NAW: *Pouts* I feel like there's an insult hidden between the lines there!**

**Tyki: *Whispers* You're an idiot.**

**NAW: *Whips around ready to punch him***

**Tyki: That's what the insult between the lines was! *Holds hands up defensively***

**NAW: Oh! *Happy smile* Hey. Wait! That wasn't very nice D:**

**Allen: And D. Gray-Man still belongs to-**

**Neah: Me!**

**Allen: ... Katsura Hoshino.**

**Neah: Read and review~ *Turns to Allen* Haha stole your line!**

**NAW: Also, is anyone else impressed that I uploaded 7 chapters yesterday? I know I am! ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

Let Your Silence Sing

Chapter 9

After I wasn't in imminent danger of being disemboweled by Jasdero, Tyki let me out of his room, where he, Road, and I had taken shelter.

Because, apparently, no one could hear me, Road and Tyki had decided that I would become a servant to Road. I had silently glared at the both of them as they completely ignored me.

Road, once again, began dragging me down halls until we reached a room that Road pushed me inside, promising to come back later. For the first hour and a half I actually stayed in the room, but I got bored and decided to wander around until I found someone to bother, or at least something to do.

Of course, I immediately got lost. Sweatdropping, I took another passage at random and bumped into the person who had just exited that corridor. It was Skin. I backed away as fast as I could without looking suspicious.

"You're the finder I kept seeing earlier, aren't you," he asked, at length.

"Y-yes?" The more-or-less randomness of the question jolted me into honesty. But really, I probably would've said that same thing even if he hadn't startled me.

"I kill those affiliated with Innocence," he said. I felt the colour drain from my face and forgot any clever retort I had thought of to combat his little repeated line.

"Well, that's very nice, but I'm afraid I must be going now." I tried to escape, but his hand came down and grabbed my collar and pulled me back in front of him. It was official; he had a very scary angry face. "Well… ah… don't you want this… candy bar!" I exclaimed dramatically, terrified, as I held up a Crunch bar as sacrifice. His face immediately cleared, and he almost looked cute, like a little boy looking at a puppy.

He took the candy bar from me and marched down the hall; once again, muttering something to the effect of, "I'll kill you next time."

I let out a breath, which I didn't exactly know I had been holding. I vowed to be more careful next time- I was treading on rather thin ice as it was. I eventually found what appeared to be a gimungous library. I let my face light up like a child at Christmas. Reading had always been a passion of mine. (I mean, obviously, considering I practically lived in the library. Haven't I mentioned that before? Yes.) I looked around until I found what appeared to be a fiction section. I pulled a few interesting-looking books off the shelf and proceeded to walk to a plush chair I had discovered earlier. I plopped down in it and began to read.

It felt like only a few minutes, but it must've been quite a few hours because it had started to get dark by the time I looked up again. I had already finished one of the books and I was nearing the end of a second.

At the point, I had begun hearing a low mumbling and shuffling sound approach the place where I was sitting. My eyebrows shot up as I saw it was Tyki, carrying a large stack of books.

For once, he was wearing rather casual clothing. I felt a blush rise to my cheeks. Why did he have to be so damn sexy? Now that I wasn't really in danger of being murdered in my sleep, I had begun to… per se; "relax" around the Noah. And now, I could check out this hunk of meat.

* * *

**NAW: So, I meant to mention this earlier, but all the dresses that Desiree wears in this story, I have pictures for, and if anyone wants to see them leave a private message or review or something so I know to put them up on my Deviantart or something. (If you're curious, which you're probably not, my Deviantart has the same name as this account)**

**Neah: I don't think anyone really cares. They probably like making up their own dresses.**

**NAW: Oh, quiet you! Or I'll put you in the box of shame!**

**Neah: Pshhh, you don't have a box of shame!**

**NAW: *Pulls out box of shame***

**Neah: ...**

**Allen: D. Gray-Man belongs to Katsura Hoshino and NAW only borrows the characters for her own amusement... and... pleasure? Hey, who wrote this script?**

**Tyki: *Hides editing pen behind back* Well, it definitely wasn't me.**

**Allen: You destroyed my arm once and tried to kill me on several occasions. That obviously means that you're trustworthy! Hmmm, now who could've edited that script...**

**Neah: Please read and review! (Yes, I'm looking at you, all you people who read this but don't say anything)**

**NAW: I don't care if it's a flame or just a little message that says 'cool'. I don't ask for a huge article, but, I mean, you can if you want *Strange look at people who like writing huge messages* I know, that I, personally, never know what to say! ^^;**

**Tyki: Out of curiosity, isn't it kind of ironic that while you're writing these chapters you're listening to the Yu-Gi-Oh english soundtrack?**

**NAW: Are you implying something?**

**Tyki: No. Not at all...**


	10. Chapter 10

Let Your Silence Sing

Chapter 10

Tyki plopped his books on a table near the chair I was currently resting on and then gave me a quizzical stare that I took to mean "get off my chair, bitch, or I swear I will fricking end you."

I was now sitting on the floor next to the chair, my back up against the arm of it. Every couple of minutes, I would sneak a look up at him. I swear he looked better every time I looked at him.

There was a long silence as we both sat and read books, but it wasn't necessarily awkward. On the contrary, it was that comfortable silence you get only when two book lovers are reading in the same room as one another.

"Road is looking for you, you know," Tyki finally said.

"You finally break your silence, and _that's_ what you say?!" I asked. He stayed silent. "She didn't forget about me?" I asked absentmindedly, once I was able to zone back into my book. He snorted, and it sounded like he was going to say something else, but he was interrupted by the loud slamming of a certain entrance to the library.

"Rey-Rey!" a very familiar voice called out. Road had arrived and was now running down the book shelves towards Tyki and I. Based on the loud 'Ow, Lero's issuing from her direction, I would assume she was making sure to have Lero hit each of the shelves. "Rey~" she cried out happily when she found me. "Tyki, you jerk! Why didn't you tell me she was here?" she exclaimed petulantly.

Tyki only raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow in response. She lost interest in him almost immediately and turned back to me.

"Why did you leave, I was looking everywhere for you!"

I flushed. "I thought you had forgotten about me, and I got bored. So I left, got lost, and ended up here," I admitted.

"That's not important now; you're mine!" she cheered, proceeding to drag me out of the library. Sometime in the commotion I had dropped my book, and I pouted. I had just been getting to the good part!

* * *

I was led back to the room I had occupied previously; however, it was now full of dresses. Black, red, blue, purple, name a colour, it was there. I proceeded to stare at them with a dumbfound expression on my face. "Do you like them?" Road asked with a little shit-eating grin on her face. I could only nod- I had never seen so many dresses in my entire life! "They're yours!" she exclaimed, still with that grin.

"What?" I choked out. Was she _trying_ to put me millions of dollars in debt to her?!

"Well, they're hand-me-down dresses from Lulubell and I, that don't fit anymore and I…" She shrugged, looking like an innocent little kid. I felt my heart melt a little bit and I hugged her before I could remember that she could crush me as easily as an earwig. I could tell by the expression on her face that she was utterly delighted, and as she danced out of the room, she called back, "Try on the dresses, Rey!"

Chuckling, I decided to do just that.

* * *

My enthusiasm wasn't long lived; as I quickly discovered that Lulubell's bust size was a lot larger than mine, and that Road was… well, really short.

At the end of the dress trying on, there were only seven dresses that actually fit well. Looking at the other dresses immediately filled me with a sense of self loathing, and they began to give me a bit of a migraine, so I stuffed them into my closet, where I wouldn't have to look at them for the moment.

* * *

When I heard a knock on my door, I was laying on my back, staring at the ceiling, completely zoned out.

"Come in," I grumbled loudly. Tyki poked his head in and looked around, as if for danger. "Road isn't here," I said. He half-grinned sheepishly and came in.

"So, I saw you left some books in the library and wondered if-" I cut him off by dive-bombing for the three books in his hands that I carefully placed by the bed.

I turned and gave him my best smile, practically glomping him. To his credit, he didn't use his Choose ability like an ass.

"Oof!" he said as I knocked the wind out of him.

"Thank you so much!" I practically sang, my arms slung around his neck.

"Am I interrupting something?" asked Road, who had just entered the room.

"Not at all," Tyki immediately replied, not missing a beat, and finally using his ability to send me through him and crashing to the floor. I groaned in pain, curling up in the fetal position. Tyki made a strange choking sound and I heard him back away.

Road then came over and forced me up. "So where are the dresses?"

I pointed towards the closet door. "I couldn't bear to look at them," I explained, blushing.

Road proceed to open the door, but let out a little terrified squeak as the dresses in the closet lunged out and tackled her to the floor. At least that's what it looked like.

I tried to hold back the unladylike snort that was building in the back of my throat, and almost had it, when Tyki began cracking up at the strange picture. That just broke it, and I began to laugh also, so hard that I began to feel sick. Road pushed the dresses off her and pouted at the both of us.

* * *

**NAW: Yay! Long chapter. Also, is anyone else cracking up at the last part with the dresses? I seriously keep imaging the part, and every time I read it or rewrite it I just see Road's terrified face as a wave of dresses threatens her safety. Oh dang it, I'm laughing again!**

**Neah: Seeing as the writing is now hysterically laughing, I suppose this will be short.**

**Allen: D. Gray-Man belongs to Katsura Hoshino, read and review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

Let Your Silence Sing

Chapter 11

So as it turned out, the Noahs were going to a random ball that had nothing to do with the plot at all tonight. So, it may or may not have been only an hour away from when Road cared to "invite" me (*coughdemandthatIgoandgivemenochoiceinthematterco ugh*) Road then proceeded to make me wear a gown that fit me perfectly (suspicious look), curl my hair, and put makeup on me.

Dragging me downstairs, I was pushing aside by Sheril who began to fangirl over how beautiful his darling Road looked. And I quote. I found myself jealous- for as far as I could remember, never once had anyone shown that they loved me like that. My parents obviously must not have if they just left me on the road.

Sighing through my nose, I looked around to see who was there.

Skin was standing in the corner, like a grouch. Road was there, obviously, as were Tyki and Lulubell. I found myself incredibly jealous of her figure. Wisely and Sheril were both there as well, looking impressively dapper. Jasdero and David were nowhere to be seen, which worried me somewhat. What if they were making revenge plans?!

Slowly, I felt myself migrate away from the group. There were too many tall males! For some reason, that was an honest fear of mine. Some trauma from my previous years that I couldn't remember, I supposed. If it caused me to be like this, then I hope I never have to see it again.

* * *

Eventually, we all ended up at a huge ass party.

"Road, why am I even here?" I asked. She looked confused. "At a party. It's for nobles, isn't it? I'm clearly not one. In fact, aren't I your servant?"

She pulled a face. "You're my friend, aren't you? That's more than enough reason for you to be here." Her friend? She walked away before I could question her.

* * *

On a mezzanine overlooking the party, there were platters of food. Being as hungry as I was, I decided to go over and maybe eat some stuff.

BAD IDEA!

Half the men standing there did a double take, and the other half just openly stared. I supposed women don't normally eat during parties? (Uh oh) Or maybe, even worse, there was something on my face!

"My lady would you like to dance?" one of the men stuttered out.

_No, I'd like to eat,_ I replied silently.

The man's question seemed to break the paralysis of the other men, and they began asking similar questions except for one idiot who asked me to sleep with him- he was obviously drunk. "I'm sorry, were these men bothering you?" a man's voice asked from behind me as an arm wound around me. And before I could protest, I was being led away across the mezzanine from the other men.

Looking up, I felt the colour drain from my face as I recognized the man. Cross Marian. Are you serious?! This fricking television created hell is planning on killing me, I swear! I would've much rather hung around with any of those other men, rather than meet this guy.

"What's with the face?" Cross asked, raising an eyebrow slightly. His breath stunk of alcohol, and I found myself cringing back if simply for that reason.

"Um… please let go," I asked, skin paled as I half tried to pry his hand off me.

"Don't be like that. At least talk with me, it's not every day that I see a girl with red hair," Cross laughed heartily. He was right, at least about the red hair part. I couldn't see a single person, never mind girl, with red hair in the crowd. Except for this fool next to me. "So tell me, what is your name?"

"Desiree…" I muttered. Any drunkenness he was showing before vanished.

"Did you say Desiree?" he asked, looking a little stunned. "Do you know Diahna?" I shook my head, completely freaked out. "No… no you wouldn't." He let go of my waist and disappeared into the crowd.

"What just happened?" I murmured.

* * *

After moaning and groaning in pain for about half an hour about lack of food, I got bored with griping and so I began looking around on the dance floor for anyone I might recognize.

Ah, there's Sheril, dancing with Road, Skin was standing in another corner eating a lollypop or something, and Tyki was dancing with some woman…

Wait, wait, wait hold on, back up! What?

I did a double take. There was Tyki, and he was sure as hell dancing with a woman. A really beautiful one. I felt frustration rise up inside me- I could never look that good. I looked at Tyki's facial expression. It was the calmest I had ever seen him. He looked happy.

Never would a man look at me that way. That, I was certain of.

* * *

**NAW: Yep, D. Gray-Man belongs to Katsura Hoshino.**

**Allen: Read and Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Let Your Silence Sing

Chapter 12

It was almost midnight by the time that we got back at the mansion. I was so exhausted that only the feeling of Road grabbing my arm and yanking me down the hall kept me awake. Instead of going to the room that was apparently 'mine' Road took me farther past it to her own room where we sat down on her bed.

And that's where we were now.

I yawned loudly as I lay back on Road's bed. I almost freaked out as she came out of the bathroom she had entered with a wet cloth. I did freak out when she began harshly rubbing all the make-up she put on earlier off my face. I screamed in agony as she proceeded to destroy the top layer of my skin. When she finally finished her torture, my face was puffy and red and I continued to sniffle from pain for the next half hour. The little devil girl gave me a nightdress and all-but forced me to put it on. And so I did. I didn't have it in me for another 'torture' session. Well, at least I was awake now.

When I came back out after changing, I found Road with an innocent looking hairbrush looking at me with wide doe's eyes. Before I could back into the bathroom again she yanked me over and proceeded to turn me into a kappa. "GENTLY, GENTLY!" I cried.

"Oops," she said, and tried to brush my hair slower. After a few moments of silence, in which I felt closer to her than I ever had before, she asked, "What do you do for a living?"

I began to flounder. I don't exactly think it would be good to tell her that I stole for life so… "I sing?" It sounded more like a question than I meant it to, but it was true enough. On some days when I scoped out targets, I would sit in the commons and sing and sometimes play a borrowed guitar. (The Millie from the library had a guitar that she would let me borrow occasionally, and she also taught me how to play.)

"Oooh!" Road practically squealed, sounding excited. "Would you sing something for me?" I paused for another moment. All the songs I knew were from the 21st century. I'm in, what 1851? Something told me that wouldn't be a good idea. But, like I had an option…

The first song I sang was Heart Shaped Box by Nirvana. I went from there singing whatever songs I could think of. When I turned around again, after finishing the last song I planned on singing, which happened to be Tourniquet by Evanescence, I saw that Road was sleeping.

She looked so innocent in sleep that I laughed lightly as I tucked her in. Upon leaving the room, I felt like someone was watching me, but looking around, I couldn't see anyone so I shrugged and attempted to find my room. (Which I eventually did)

The next morning, I couldn't force myself out of bed. I had had really weird muddled dreams last night and they were almost enough to make me sick. The rest was probably actual sickness.

At one point, Road came in, but she left quickly after feeling my forehead. A while later, she came back in with Tyki and a woman I had never seen before.

I turned away. I could even bear to see Tyki after the way he had looked at that woman last night. Before I turned away, I couldn't help to notice that he looked almost concerned.

The woman shooed them away and gave me a foul tasting brew. And another. And another. This was ridiculous, if anything these would make me sicker, yeah?

* * *

Finally that hag was satisfied. She left, and shortly after, Tyki came back in. He said something about Road getting me some food.

I felt myself begin to fall asleep, against my will. I can't sleep! I haven't eaten yet!

* * *

When I woke up the first thing I noticed was that I felt quite a bit better. The second thing I noticed was that a pair of arms connected to a well built, shirtless torso was holding me.

I tried to move to see who it was. Tyki's sleeping face met my eyes. I felt a blush rise on my cheeks. Why was Tyki holding me? And without a shirt? _Please tell me we didn't have sex that I don't remember_, I begged the universe. The universe was silent.

I saw my bag lying on the floor near the bed so I strained to reach it. I checked the time, only to frown. The time read 5:00 pm, which was the very same time I had left my own world. It seemed to have frozen on that time. Otherwise that, it appeared to work fine, and I didn't have to worry about the battery dying. Score!

I looked for another way to check the time. Looking outside through a window, I guessed it to be about 3 in the morning. Sighing, I chose not to wake the beautiful man beside me.

* * *

When I woke up again, Tyki and I were in an even worse position than the last time. It slowly filtered into my head that for the first time since I had awakened in my world that I didn't have nightmares. I checked the time by the sun again, and judged it to be about 10 or 11. Good enough. Time to wakey upey, Tyki!

Now, our position at first glance didn't look so bad, but then one realized that I was pushed right up to his chest and my legs were open and wrapped around his own. I felt my face then turn completely red at the thoughts this gave me and I quickly tired to disentangle myself from him.

I wasn't sure at this point that I even wanted to know how we ended up like that.

* * *

**NAW: So the first part of this chapter where Desiree's in Road's room was created off the top of my head, because... well, it was actually the first scene of this story that I had in my head, that I never managed to put in the rough draft, so, here you go hope you enjoy ^^ Aaaaand I feel really dumb. So any awesome I was feeling because of updating 11 chapter in two days is now wiped out. What the heeeeck it's been, like, 23 days since I last updated TTATT**

**Neah: Since NAW is crying in her "emo corner" I will now stand in for her. Thanks to everyone who followed (Shaka-laka-BOOM-girl, broweiss27, and skytower1189), favourited (skytower1189), and reviewed (campy-chan: **Yes, you did review and I thank you for it. You made me dance around giggling like a little girl~**, and Guest: **I was looking at my legacy story stats yesterday *thismorningat2oclock* and I seriously fell out of my chair in shock and then I had to stop myself from giggling madly so I didn't wake anybody up. Soooo this is for you, because you inspired me to update, and I realized how long I stayed away and was an idiot. So, thank you~**) Also, a special shout out to DarkLight2589 for following and favouriting NAW's profile! (**Geez, I only just realized that, too! Just goes to show how little I know about the goings on around me ^^;**)**

**NAW: That was ridiculously long. I'm glad I didn't have to say it.**

**Neah: *Wheezing* Yeah, me neither. *Collapses from lack of oxygen***

**NAW: Uh oh... Also, there were two things I meant to but forgot to mention... One would be in chapter two, when Lavi says the year... No, that year was not just pulled out of my butt. If, in the anime, you watch the John arc, when Leo's mother died, it says the years of her life were between 1818-1851... Err, I'm not actually sure about that first number but I thiiink that's right *Shifty glance to the side* And the second thing I meant to say wasss... um... well, I'm SURE it'll come back to me eheh. *Sinks back into emo corner and starts crying again* I am despicaaabllleeee.**

**Allen: Well, since both the authoress and the other announcer are otherwise indisposed, I shall take the liberty of ending the chapter... Read and review everybody, you make NAW so happy with everything that revolves around her story~**

**NAW: *Stealing the ending away from Allen* And again, a big thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited, and followed. You all made my day, and I know I can't really do much for you guys but I feel totally in your debt. Ehhhh the best I can do is give out internet-candy, yeah? So for everybody, here you go! *Tosses candy out and audience viciously tries to eat it***


	13. Chapter 13

Let Your Silence Sing

Chapter 13

Tyki must've been a really deep sleeper, because he didn't so much as twitch as I pulled myself away from him. I grumbled nonsense words and stomped my way downstairs, where Road was waiting for me.

"Oh! Rey, I need you to help me!" she said, putting on an innocent look. I paled, looking for anything I could use as an exit. "Help me with my homework!" she trilled. I stared at her for a second then made a break for it. My attempt was quickly foiled as Road grabbed the back of my dress and dragged me backwards. How the heck was she this strong?! I let one of my hands longingly reach backwards to where I had tried to escape, before giving up and turning around to walk next to Road.

"You do realize that I've never been to school, don't you?" I asked. She made a face, and then began poking me in the side, annoyed.

"Good morning, all!" Tyki yawned, draping an arm around Road's and my shoulders. Road cheerfully returned his greeting but I found myself unable to look at him, and just sort of mumbled a greeting. "What are we doing today?"

"Rey-Rey was just going to help me with my homework!" Road explained. Tyki immediately stopped walking and tried to back away.

* * *

So, now Tyki, Road, and I were sitting in the kitchen, me staring blankly at the sheets of paper scattered in front of us. Tyki was looking at them similarly, but with more exasperation than me. Road was cheerfully banging Lero against a leg of the table while glaring at us like a slave driver.

"Quiero marchitarme," I sobbed in Spanish. I saw Tyki give me a weird look out of the corner of his eye.

I pride myself on peripherals. I finished the last problem on the paper and put down my pencil, sighing.

"Desiree… these are all wrong…" Road deadpanned, picking up my work.

I scoffed. "Road, you make it sound like your teacher is actually going to _look_ at the work. All you really have to do is make it look legit enough and they'll pass right over you. Besides, if you want to get it right and do good in school, do it yourself," I said, propping my face up on my hand, elbow on the table.

I heard Tyki start laughing through his nose from my right. Road started freaking out from where she sat on the table to my left, and hit me over the head with Lero. Both Lero and I cried out in pain.

"Road, that's not very nice!" I cried, and Lero also yelled, "Road-tama don't hit me on that dirty woman's head, Leroro!" I glared at the pumpkin headed umbrella.

"Did this mouth say something?" I asked, stretching out his pumpkin face as far as I could.

"Nooooo, Leroooo," Lero sobbed, trying to shake its head.

"There, there, it's okay, the idiotic umbrella didn't mean it," Tyki said, patting me on the shoulder. I looked up at him with teary eyes.

"But he hurt my feelings," I sobbed, finally meeting his eyes. Realizing what I was doing, I flushed and quickly looked away.

* * *

**NAW: And I remember what the second thing was! Earlier I added Wisely, and I know he's not supposed to awaken until, like, volume psssshhh 19 or something? *Has no idea* So, he's just a convenient plot device, but he will show up every so often. And now I don't know what to say...**

**Neah: You could explain why I am one of your main characters but I never appear in the story.**

**NAW: *Flushes tomato colour* Um... no, I don't think I'll do that... I promise he'll appear soon, though... in like the... 18 chapter heehee...**

**Neah: Well... only 5 more chapters...**

**NAW: ... And you only appear at the end of that one... BUT THEN YOU BECOME A MAIN CHARACTER!**

**Neah: *Raises eyebrow***

**Allen: Read and review, everbody! And because I accidentally forgot last time *Face palm* D. Gray-Man belongs to Katsura Hoshino x2. There we go.**

**NAW: Also, what Desiree says in Spanish is basically "I want to die" but in a kind of round-about way. If you look up the actual translations, it also can mean fade, shrivel up, droop, and sear, so if you want, laugh a little with me. I find the shrivel up translation especially amusing.**


	14. Chapter 14

Let Your Silence Sing

Chapter 14

I finally convinced Road to let me have breakfast, because I was starving, after my stomach let off a grumble that could be mistaken for a dangerous wild animal. Now I was eating two of those _really_ fluffy waffles (you know the ones) with powdered sugar and maple syrup and with hot fudge and strawberries on the side.

For the record, they were delicious in the five seconds that it took me to inhale them.

"I now see why you and Sweet Tooth get along so well," Tyki deadpanned, more than a little scared at my choice of sustenance. I tried to fight the urge to flip him off, but it was much too tempting. "Did somebody wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" he asked with a stupid shit-eating smirk.

Why, if I didn't know better, I would've thought that he had been awake this morning. Wait… I didn't know better. I snuck another look at that infuriating smirk before coming to the conclusion that that bitch had been awake the entire time. I mentally ran through my list of swear words loudly, hoping he could somehow hear them, as I glared at him in silence.

At the other side of the house, Wisely awoke, hearing loud swear words echoing in his head.

* * *

I was now trying to avoid Tyki at all costs. Not only had I flipped him off and mentally called him every swear word I could think of, I had later given him a good swift kick for the agony I went through this morning.

Then I raced off.

I was now standing, lost, at the dead end of a random hallway.

"_Human… You are… Human_," a voice right next to me whispered. I whirled around, only to come face to face with an akuma.

Fuck.

Bloody hell.

Damn it.

What possessed me to run away, again?!

I took a step back, before realizing that, yes; it was still a dead end. I closed my eyes and prepared to die, but I never heard a shot.

I opened my eyes a crack to see Tyki throw the battered akuma to the floor. _That's probably what he wanted to do to me_, I gulped.

Again, I tried to walk backwards… Shit! The wall is still fricking there!

Die, you stupid wall! I kicked it, only managing to injure my foot in the process. I clutched it to my opposite thigh, hopping around in pain.

Tyki asked in dry amusement, "Did the wall hurt you?"

"It was trying something funny," I hissed, looking about as evil as a puppy. By this time I was basically completely over our earlier 'misunderstanding'. Tyki chuckled, shaking his head.

Tyki put his arm on my upper back. I looked up, cocking my head at him. "So, about that akuma," he started. I stared at him blankly for a few seconds. Oh yeah, the one that tried to kill me! "I've been meaning to give this to you for a while. I forgot though. It will keep the akuma from attacking you, which I'm sure is… annoying…" I gave him my infamous 'no duh' look. He riffled in his pocket for a second before pulling out a locket. "Here, wear this, it'll keep you from being attacked by akuma."

I held it up. Still a locket. The heck?! "Okay, a locket is supposed to protect me? Y'know, from the way you were talking I was expecting something mystical or whatever. Like, a… dragon. Or something," I finished blandly.

Tyki's face flushed a bit. "It was my mother's…" My eyes widened; why the hell was he giving something like that?

I attempted to give it back to him. "This is ridiculous," I grumbled. "I can't take your mother's locket. It's yours and I'd probably drop it or get it dirty or destroy it or lose it or something!" I freaked out.

"Take. It." He stared at me so intensely that I couldn't say no. I nervously fingered it, looking at the etching. It was really beautiful. I was definitely going to destroy it someday. Tyki made an exasperated sound and took the locket from me, clasping it around my neck. "There, see? Isn't that better?"

I looked down and back up again. "Not really." Now that it was closer to me, I could feel the time that I would have it slipping through my fingers. I whimpered, he would probably be so pissed at me when I lost it. "Are you sure you want me to have this?" I asked, cradling it carefully. I felt like if I let go, I would lose it immediately.

"Yes!" he exclaimed, practically deflating. "It will tell the akuma that you're under my favour-"

"Sounds dangerous," I butted in.

"- And keep them from attacking you." He shrugged, ignoring my interruption. "Besides, my mother would have wanted me to give it to someone that…" He shook his head. "Never mind." He then took off down a corridor, leaving me standing in the middle of the hallway.

"What?" I asked belatedly.

* * *

**NAW: The more I write Desiree the more ridiculous she becomes... *Mutters darkly to self***

**Neah: The countdown has begun! Only 4 more chapters until I appear!**

**Allen: And I still don't understand why I am a main character. Because I'm not...**

**NAW: You are in the sequel, so just live with it, 'kay? Also, just for the record, the plot is moving outside of here, Desiree just doesn't know it. It's basically why, when she can't find someone, they're probably off doing whatever they do in the plot. So, like, whenever she's sleeping, or when she was sick or whatever. Just to kind of keep you informed, the plot is almost at Edo. (And that's when Neah appears, so yeah.)**

**Allen: NAW still doesn't own D. Gray-Man. It belongs to Katsura Hoshino. Read and review please!**

**NAW: P.S., I have a terrible keyboard that I'm working with right now, so any typos or whatever are probably from that :/ But you guys are smart, you know what I'm talking about. And even if you don't... Your eyes will naturally read what makes sense. (This happens to me a lot when I'm reading fanfics, my eyes just completely skim over mistakes because it looks enough like what it's supposed to be that my brain processes it.)**


	15. Chapter 15

Let Your Silence Sing

Chapter 15

After about only three hours (new record!) I found my way back to my room.

Slumping down on the bed, I curled up with one of the pillows and fell asleep.

* * *

It wasn't until about 10 the next morning that I woke up again. Tyki's locket had left a large ovular mark on my breast that I frowned at. I didn't have any nightmares last night, though, so that was a plus- yay!

I quickly skimmed through the dresses in my room before shedding the one I was wearing and throwing on another one.

It wasn't too long before I was ready to face the day. I cautiously opened the door before leaving the room.

As predicted, I got lost immediately. I wandered through the hall, quite lost for a long while. Suddenly I heard loud stomps issuing from a nearby hall. Without much thought, I quickly slipped inside one of the various rooms scattered around the hallway as Sheril's angry face appeared around the corner. I hurriedly pulled the door shut.

"Rey!" I heard Road only seconds before she glomped me. I whirled around to see her and Tyki, who was seated in a chair. He offered a little wave that I returned shyly.

"So, ah, what's going on?" I asked. Road and Tyki shared a glance that immediately put me on edge. I repeated my question, more seriously.

"Your exorcist friends are on Noah's Ark." I felt my breath hitch. Was it that time already? I suddenly felt exhausted and collapsed on the couch next to Road.

* * *

Tyki suddenly began crying, along with Road. My breath caught in my throat. Skin had just been defeated. I felt tears roll down my cheeks also, and I softly sniffled.

Jasdero and David smashed down the door, and I jumped slightly with the Noah in the room. I laughed with Road at their debts, felt with them as Road explained the tragedy behind the Wrath of Noah.

I think…

I think… The Noah are more human than they're given credit for.

* * *

**Neah: This is a very poorly written chapter...**

**NAW: For once I have to agree with you, flamer. In other news, I mentioned earlier that my chapters were going on a short-long schedule didn't I? Well, interestingly enough only twice have I broken that schedule (that would be on the 6th and 8th chapters) I'm not exactly sure why it kept going and is still going now, but it makes me happy for some reason xD**

**Allen: In the margins in the original draft, NAW appears to have written that this is the chapter where everyone was in Edo that day so...**

**NAW: Did I? *Rips papers from Allen's hands* Oh. So I did! Well, I think everyone already knew that, anyway, it happened when Desiree was sleeping, by the way. And yes, I do know that Road, Tyki, and the twins were all on the ark during that part, but since Road can just open doors and what-not I just changed it a bit. Hope ya'll don't mind or nothing.**

**Neah: 3 chapters...**

**NAW: Yes, yes we know.**

**Allen: D. Gray-Man belongs to Katsura Hoshino. Please read and review!**

**NAW: And before I forget, thank you so much to MintGreenn for following and for the kind review** **(**I will try to post more, I just had my birthday so I got an Android and I feel bad but it was kind of eating my life ^^; And I am certainly taking my time. I had the entire story written but I'm just to lazy to type it up. Can you ever forgive me?**)! You just made my day! *Dances around showering flower petals around the kitchen***

**Mother/Sister: *Raise eyebrows* Do we even want to know?**

**NAW: I got a revieeeewww! Heeeheeeeeeee *Dances***


	16. Chapter 16

Let Your Silence Sing

Chapter 16

"Let me come with yoooou!"

"No!" Tyki exclaimed, trying to pry my arms off him.

"Pleeeeasee!" I begged. "Road! Take me with yooou!" I whined, changing targets.

"I'm with Tyki," she said, putting her hands up in a placating manner. I gasped.

"I see what's going on here! You've thrown your lot in with…" I dramatically paused. "Them!" I sniffled in false annoyance, and left the room after I watched them walk through one of Road's doors like Jasdevi had earlier. I immediately got lost which, by this time, was practically expected.

In the middle of a hallway that I felt like I was going to see a group of sweaty football players run down for some reason, I collapsed. I looked around to make sure there were indeed no sweaty football players in only towels before I began to cry. I basically began to beg thin air to give me a way to get onto the ark. I didn't know why but I felt like I _needed_ to be there. "Please! I need to get onto the Ark," I sobbed. "Please!" Why was I even doing this. I was a total idiot. I slammed my fist onto the ground and let out a little eeping sound as I felt the impact. "Owieeee," I said, clutching my hand to my chest. I swear, I'm going to kill myself someday, just with my idiotic habits.

Suddenly I felt a strange prickle in the air, and the hair on the back of my neck stood up. I felt myself looking around again for those elusive half naked football players. Looking back to face front, I found myself face-to-face with an Ark gate. I felt like a little less of an idiot for praying to air, now. I looked around quickly, to see if I could see anyone (Still no football players) before walking inside the opening.

* * *

Walking out of the gate, I practically fell right into Tyki's lap. I was a little too far to the right, however. "Oh. Hello," I said awkwardly, sweat dropping.

He froze and stared at me in shock for almost 10 full seconds, opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish, before he was finally able to think coherently again.

"Road!" his voice was half hysterical. I carefully scotched off his lap and stood. Road suddenly materialized next to us.

"Tyki what's-?" She double took. "Desiree, how did you get here?"

"Well, ah, it's kind of a funny story, actually," I started. _One that I hope I don't have to explain, because it will end badly,_ I mentally added.

Before I had to finish my answer, Allen and the gang entered, and Road kissed Allen, causing Tyki to choke on his food and me to do a fangirl cheer because it was adorable.

When Allen and Lavi saw me, they both double took (for different reasons) and Lavi called "Strike!" very quietly while Allen guessed, "Desiree?"

"Huh? Wasn't she the finder that you brought to the Order?" Lenalee asked.

I tried to make myself scarce as they all stared at me. It was intimidating!

"What are you doing here? With them?" Chaoji asked.

Yup, okay, now I was screwed.

Tyki suddenly stood up and pushed me behind him. "After we destroyed General Yeegar's Innocence-" I forced myself not to chuckle at how wrong that could be taken out of context. "-We kidnapped her, obviously. She is Road's servant now," Tyki said. It wasn't per se lying, but it made it seem like I was not enjoying being here. Was he trying to protect me?

I felt very touched.

* * *

**NAW: So, Desiree's mystical football players... I don't exactly know where they came from. When I thought of her collapsing in the hall, I saw a bunch of sweaty buff (American football not English football) football players in only towels jogging down the hall and passing right by her. So that's what she saw.**

**Neah: That's kind of strange.**

**NAW: I know. And also, now, I feel like an idiot...**

**Neah: Why?**

**NAW: I forgot that I have one less chapter in this typed up version, so you appear next chapter... Whoopsies.**

**Neah: I do? AWESOME!**

**NAW: Ah, don't get too happy...**

**Allen: NAW doesn't own D. Gray-Man, it still belongs to Katsura Hoshino. Please read and review!**

**NAW: I also have a strange urge to rant about Chaoji.**

**Allen: Oh dear...**

**Neah: Here we go...**

**NAW: Okay, so I know a lot of people hate him. But I don't exactly hate him. I mean, I dislike him, but hate is kind of a strong word, yeah? To be honest, I find him to be an interesting character, and I look forward to see what happens with him next. The way the plot goes it seems like Chaoji is going to be against the Noah the whole way, but I definitely disagree with the Order right now, and I wonder if Chaoji is going to get his eyes opened by something. The way I see it, he'll either get consumed by his hatred and become a puppet or join Marie and Kanda and Lenalee with sort of "conspiring" against everybody. If you think about it, Chaoji is actually a lot like Allen in more ways than one, their most important person taken away by the Earl, no matter how you look at it. But Allen had Mana's words with him, guiding him onwards. (My dad doesn't really understand what it means, but the way I interpret it is that he's basically saying, "don't dwell on the past, and keep moving forwards" [Meet the Robinsons, anyone?]) So that's why I think that Chaoji can change, because of the way that Allen is today because of the words.**

**Neah: Is your rant over?**

**NAW: Yes... Also, I came up with that entire little theory thingy in the shower between typing these chapters.**

**Neah: Why were you thinking about Chaoji in the shower?**

**NAW: I DON'T KNOOOOWWW TTATT**


	17. Chapter 17

Let Your Silence Sing

Chapter 17

I found myself very disturbed as Allen proceeded to cut Tyki's Noah with his exorcising arm-sword. It seriously looked like he was dying.

Unable to help myself, I raced over to make sure he was, in fact, okay. I probably just destroyed the story Tyki had told for my sake, but screw the story.

I sighed in relief as I found him still breathing- duh, I'm an idiot- but froze as Road also joined me, with a horrifyingly cold expression on her face. I felt a sick jolt of pleasure as Chaoji was hit with some of her candles after his incredibly inappropriate comment- serves the little bitch right.

I gently stroked Tyki's face, brushing a bit of hair from over his eyes, but quickly stopped when I realized what I was doing. What _was_ I doing?

I watched as Road tried to destroy Lavi's heart, and even though I knew it was going to happen, I was horrified as a knife protruded from inside her body.

I tried to wake Tyki up because Lero was seriously annoying me with his whining and I needed someone to whine to also. The gang was now going up to escape using Road's door.

Tyki's eyes slowly opened, and he gave me a quick smile that I couldn't help but return.

"He's only a human now. We have to save him!" I heard Allen. There was a loud scuffling sound as Allen fought against his friends, but suddenly there was a click, and then silence.

No… no! This wasn't supposed to happen. What have I changed by coming here?! I felt the building I kneeled in, with Tyki on my lap begin to tremble. It had started to collapse. I began crying, burying my face in Tyki's chest. I had just killed Tyki (and probably Cross too, but no one cares about him) by not wanting to be left behind. I gasped as I heard a loud crack over our heads.

"Diahna…" I heard Tyki mumble. He continued to talk under his breath, but I couldn't make any of it out. Wait, Diahna? Didn't Cross say that name at the party? Startled by another loud crack, I looked at the ceiling, but my gaze snapped down again as I felt Tyki move. He had started to awaken completely as Joido.

With his super special awesome powers, he created a barrier around us that kept us from being hit with the falling debris. I looked on in shock. I felt even more useless than before. I wished I had just stayed away. I felt a dry sob rattle through my chest, and I tried to hold it in.

Suddenly, it seemed as though time had slowed and came to a screeching halt.

"Desiree." I heard a man's voice calling my name from behind me. I turned to see a dapper man with a trench coat and a crisp white dress shirt. He held out a hand to me.

"Tyki?" I asked, completely lost as I blinked away tears. Suddenly I realized who this was. "No… you're-"

He smiled. "Neah," he finished for me. I grasped his hand and was led to a very familiar white room.

* * *

**NAW: I swear, each of these afterwords is getting longer. They're basically as long as the chapter itself -_- Like, the last one was about 400 words and the chapter was 600 pffffff. If you're curious about how this chapter starts with Tyki's Noah being cut, it's because I don't like portraying Desiree as the helpless-woman-who-can't-do-anything. Same goes for Lenalee and others. Otherwise I would just keep saying "they all let out a collective gasp" and that would just be very irritating not only to read but to write also. And yeah, I just totally changed the 14th's plot line mwahahah.**

**Neah: I finally appeared! WOOOOOOO~ BANZAI~ PARTY TIME!**

**NAW: *Stares silently***

**Allen: NAW doesn't own D. Gray-Man, it belongs to Katsura Hoshino. Please read and review!**

**NAW: Also, can someone talk to me about my Chaoji rant. I'm kind of interested in seeing what other people think of him ^^**


	18. Chapter 18

Let Your Silence Sing

Chapter 18

_Soshite bouyawa nemurini tsuita_

The first thing to repair itself was the building Tyki was in.

_Ikizuku haino nakano honoo_

The town began to rebuild itself

_Hitotsu, futatsuto, ukabu fukurami itoshii yakogao_

I didn't know how any of this was happening, Neah standing behind me, teaching me this song, and all around us both there was beauty in the recreation of the town. It made me feel light and airy. I cracked an exhilarated smile.

_Daichini taruru ikusen no yume, yume_

Kanda and Krory were pulled back from the inter-dimensional gulf.

_Giin no hitomi no yuragu yoruni_

Using the newfound power Neah lent me, I sent them back to the group that was waiting for them, along with the little parasite named Cross who had snuck on the ark.

_Umareochita kagayaku omae_

Lero and Tyki were sent back to the Noah household. And I stopped the download of the egg. We can't change too much, now can we?

_Ikuokuno toshitsukiga_

And I had a choice. Did I want to go back to my world or stay here? My fingers slipped a key, and the whole ark shuddered.

_Ikutsu, inoriwo, tsuchihe kaeshitemo_

The Noah were (Well, Tyki and Road, that is) basically family to me, more than I had in my own world. I smiled, and Neah did as well, against the top of my head where he was resting his face, as if guessed my thoughts.

_Watashi wa inori tsudukeru, douka konokoni ai wo, tsunaida te ni kisuwo_

Neah and the ark began to fade.

It was morning when I woke up again, in the hallway I had found the ark gate in the first time.

* * *

I hummed a few bars from the song, frowning as nothing happened. The heck?

"You can't use the ark yourself, kid. I only helped you because I have a soft spot for children." I could almost hear the shrug in Neah's voice. I whipped around to see him leaning against the wall, picking at his fingernails. "Oh and before you ask, no. Only you can see and hear me." I closed my mouth pouting.

"I'm not a kid," I said indignantly, finally realizing what he had called me earlier. He raised an eyebrow disbelievingly. "I'm 19, you jerk!" I huffed. He choked on air before giving me a shocked look. I frowned. "I don't have to deal with you," I said, marching off in one direction.

Recovering, Neah casually said, "Joido is looking for you." I gave him a weird look out of the corner of my eye.

"You mean Tyki?" I asked.

"Is that what he calls himself now? It sounds like a pet name," he mused. "He's that way if you're interested," he said, pointing in the direction opposite to where I had stomped.

"Thank you," I muttered grudgingly as I shuffled back past him.

"Have fun~" he sang, disappearing. "Oh, there was something I meant to say to you," his disembodied voice continued. "Oh well, if I think of it, I'll tell you."

* * *

It didn't take long to find Tyki because he was, as Neah said, at the end of the corridor. I absentmindedly noted that he was back to regular Tyki, but his hair was long and awesome and dang it I wanted to touch it. (I have a very strange hair… fetish *Smiles*) He raced down the hallway as soon as I came into view and then threw his arms around me. I flushed darkly, awkwardly patting him on the back.

"Don't scare me like that again," he murmured into my hair. I made a noncommittal grunt. He pulled me back to face him. "Promise!"

I… I really wanted to kiss him… "Yeah, sure, I won't," I found myself saying, hypnotized by his lips. He broke out in a large grin.

"Great! Now let's go eat something- I'm sure you're hungry." My stomach concurred with a loud growl.

* * *

Once in the dining room, Tyki and I began devouring everything in sight, and only paused for a moment as the Earl wandered in and took a seat with a sigh. Tyki and I continued to eat. At this point, it seemed that it was more a contest of who could eat more.

I won.

Tyki was leaning back in his chair holding his stomach, moaning something about being sick.

"Not on me," I replied in a groan, in no better condition. I was holding my stomach also, my head resting on the table in front of us.

"Tyki-pon?" the Earl finally spoke. Tyki made a grunting sound. "The 14th has awakened." I tried not to look guilty. The Earl sounded so lost, though, and on his face was an expression that looked like a kicked puppy's. I fought the urge to 'awwww' over it.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Tyki asked.

Awkward silence.

"Who's your friend?" the Earl asked.

"And orphan vagabond with sticky fingers," he drawled. Even though I hadn't told him about myself, it was basically true, so I didn't argue.

"Not as sticky as yours, mi amigo," I replied straight-faced. We then proceeded to argue about who had stickier fingers, which involved a lot of poking (from me) and a lot of elbowing (from him).

"She has your mother's locket," the Earl pointed out, appearing completely unfazed by our childish bickering. I was currently pinching both of his cheeks, trying to figure out how far they stretched.

"Desiree, why don't you go find Lulu Bell or somebody?" Tyki murmured.

"Are you trying to kick me out?" I pouted.

"Yes," he replied bluntly. "Mommy and daddy need to talk." I kicked him in the shin. "You are violent," he grimaced.

"Okay, daddy-dear. I'll leave," I replied giving him an obviously fake smile. As I was closing the doors I heard:

"Why did you have her leave? You don't think I would hurt her, do you?" the Earl questioned.

"I wouldn't put it past you," Tyki replied eloquently.

The doors were closed.

* * *

**Allen: This is the longest chapter yet! Even without these afternotes it's 1003 words! I'm proud of you, NAW~**

**NAW: Awww thank you, Allen! So if you didn't catch Neah's explanation, no, Desiree isn't the 14th or anything so don't freak out. Okay? The lyrics for Musician were kind of off the top of my head. I think they're correct... But don't quote me on that because I'm not exactly sure how to spell them, and spell check is no help, duh. (I totally learned the song because I'm a nerd xD) And I probably just killed the "cool" Neah that you all dream about. I hope you don't mind *Slow smirk* And thank you Seraphinit for following! I grinned about as wide as the Earl, thank you so much~**

**Neah: Yeah... you seriously killed, like, the entirety of my character...**

**NAW: Oh shut it, you, you don't even exist! And in this story you're basically a plot device. You appear whenever things get awkward or I don't know what to write!**

**Neah: *Magically appears in real world and watches as NAW types***

**NAW: *Screams and throws a lamp and flips the computer table***

**Allen: *Whispers as to not get attention* ... Well, D. Gray-Man belongs to Katsura Hoshino. Please read and review! Even if she sometimes doesn't act like it, NAW loves you all.**

**NAW: *Can't hear Allen* I'M GOING TO KILL EVERYBODY, ESPECIALLY YOU, MY MUSE! *Said to Neah***

**Allen: *Whisper* Sometimes.**

**NAW: You know, my favourite characters to write are actually Road and Neah (Neah's totally my muse, by the way) and I wish I could give Road a larger part in this... As I mentioned earlier, since Neah is literally my favourite character to write EVER I used him as a plot device and so he is constantly appearing heehee~ Also, this story makes me crave food. Like, it's not even funny. I seriously want to eat waffles right now. But those awesome ones that I mentioned earlier. *Stomach grumbles* Ugggghhh I want food. Neah, can I eat you?**

**Neah: NO! *Shocked look***

**NAW: Before I forget, that "mommy and daddy need to talk" comment is based off of the discussion session in the manga when Tyki is called the daddy and the Earl is called the mommy. Does anybody know what I'm talking about? xD But I digress.**


	19. Chapter 19

Let Your Silence Sing

Chapter 19

"Neah?" I asked to thin air, after walking around the house twice and finding no one.

"Yes?" he asked, appearing from said thin air. Right in front of me. I jumped back, fighting not to scream, he had seriously just scared the crap out of me! He grabbed me so I didn't fall. "If this is how you act when someone scares you, I might have to do that much more often," he said, putting me back on my feet. He then proceeded to dust off his gloves as if just touching me had gotten him dirty. "So what did you want?" He was now brushing off the cuffs of his coat.

"I'm bored," I said, remembering why I had even called the insulting spirit to me in the first place.

"I am not your god-given play toy," he replied nonchalantly, sitting down on air.

"But you're here, aren't you?" I asked, sitting down on the floor, looking up at him.

"No I'm not," he replied, disappearing. I scoffed.

"Of course you're not."

"Desiree, what are you doing?" I sweat dropped as I heard Tyki call me out.

"Nothing," I said quickly, standing.

"Hm," he said. "Let's go shopping!"

"Eh… why...?" I asked cautiously.

"The Earl is having a ball tomorrow, and you can't wear…" he gestured to what I was wearing. I felt myself flush and elbowed him in the ribs. "Come on!" he began to lead me outside to where we ended up by the shops.

* * *

We went through so many shops that I was actually beginning to feel sick. Finally, we found a decent shop that didn't make my eyes want to shrivel up and crawl back in my head to live as hermits.

"Do you have any suggestions for my lady friend?" Tyki was asking the girl in charge of the shop. She smiled and led us to a rack near the back of the store. As Tyki and I went through it, I saw two dresses I like, but I couldn't bring myself to say it to Tyki- they were really expensive, and I was sure he had something better to use the money for. "Are you sure you don't want anything?" he asked. I shook my head. "Well," he sighed. "I guess I'll just have to choose for you." He then proceeded to search through the rack until he found the most expensive dress- which also happened to be the most ugly.

"Tyki, why would you even consider buying that monstrosity? It's a cruelty against nature; to any person or otherwise creature who sees it!" I almost gagged. I saw a smile tug on Tyki's lips from my description.

"Well, since you won't decide, I will buy this one for you, and make you wear it!" he explained.

A pause. "Is that what you want?" I questioned.

* * *

Somehow he finally convinced me to let him buy the dresses I liked. It was rather incredible actually.

As I tried them on in the dressing room, I jumped as I finally noticed that Neah was reflected in the mirror, staring at me like a creeper.

"How long have you been there?" I asked, trying to not scream.

"Hmm? All day; I'm surprised you didn't notice earlier," he replied amiably.

"You should probably scram before I decide that it is worth it to kill you again," Still grinning like the ass that he was, Neah strolled out of the room.

"Joido is a very lucky man," he threw back.

"I wonder what he could possibly mean by that," I said to myself, smiling a brilliant smile, not unlike Black Allen's smirk, as I cracked my knuckles and considered ways to destroy Neah.

* * *

**NAW: Do any of you guys know Rammstein? I've been listening to them the entire time I've been writing today ^^**

**Neah: Who are you talking to?**

**NAW: ... Nobody...**

**Allen: Read and review, please~ NAW doesn't own D. Gray-Man, it belongs to Katsura Hoshino!**

**NAW: This'll be the last chapter today... well, that would be 8 chapters today! I hope you guys are proud of me~ My fingers are screaming again ^^**

**Neah: There, there. I'll kiss them all better...**

**NAW: EEEW NO! *Yanks hands away from Neah***


	20. Chapter 20

Let Your Silence Sing

Chapter 20

Somehow I had let Tyki convince me to accompany him to an antique shop and, after looking around for an hour or so, we left doing bad impressions of the crotchety old man in charge of the shop.

By the time we stopped, it was already almost 6, so we decided to go out to eat. And by 'we' I mean he decided and dragged me along. He pulled me into some restaurant that I had never heard of, but was apparently really good. It was called something like 'The Goat's Testicles' or something of the like. Well, actually I don't know that, I didn't really look at the sign too closely. It could have also said 'The Golden Tart' or something, but who was really recording this…! Whatever it was called, it was in fact delicious, and I wished I had looked more at the sign.

After that, we were going to go back to the Noah's, when we stumbled upon a cliff that overlooked the sea. I had only planned to just look over it for a second, when a strange sense of déjà vu practically forced me to my knees, and would have sent me off the side, if Tyki hadn't had super-human reflexes.

"Desiree, are you okay?" Tyki asked, looking a little freaked out. What right did _he_ have to be freaked out? He wasn't the one that just almost fell off a cliff.

"Yeah, I just felt weird for a second," I muttered, glancing back at the water. Had I been here before? That feeling was seriously weirding me out, but I wasn't going to tell Tyki, it would probably wig him out or something… Yes, definitely, because he already looked freaked. And his lips… I mentally shook myself. What was I even thinking? The urge to kiss his lips was back. I got out of Tyki's grip without making it too obvious that I was doing so. "Um. Let's just go," I said starting off in the direction we had previously been headed.

Tyki moved up to stand beside me. "You know, I haven't had that much fun in a long time."

I snorted, and then proceeded to cough to death as a fly was sucked up my nose. "Sorry, it's not me, it's a fly that just interrupted your big speechy thingy," I announced after I had gotten that annoying fly out. Tyki kind of just looked… and looked. "I know, it sounds ridiculous!" I curled up in a ball on the ground to hide my face that was flushed with both embarrassment and the fact that I just choked on a fly and had to hack it out. I then proceeded to make this loud high pitched whiny sound that grated on the ears. I was very upset, okay?

Tyki sighed. "Never mind, let's just go back." He pulled me up and we started back for the mansion. "We should do this again," Tyki started again after we had been walking in silence for a little while. I put both my hands over my mouth and nose to protect against any incoming bugs.

"Don't you have anything better to do with your money?" I asked. Whoa, I sounded all wheezy, like Darth Tater or something! I mean Vader. Totally what I meant.

He shook his head, ignoring how strange my voice sounded, and the fact in general that I had both hands on my face. "I never buy anything, so this was a nice change." I looked down to the bags of stuff he had bought himself (he was now carrying them), and raised an eyebrow skeptically. He caught my glance and coughed. "You're very convincing," he muttered.

I began laughing. "I could say the same about you, Mr. Blackmail!" He smiled with me.

When we got back to the Noah household, Tyki and I were shocked to see that Road had magically (literally) returned in our absence. She was practically bouncing, and she hugged me, and blew a raspberry at Tyki when we came in.

She also flashed a grin at Tyki, which looked like she was trying to convey a message with. Unfortunately, I did not know the message so I pouted as Tyki shook his head, and shrugged. Road looked at my confused face, sighed, and then left quickly, pouting.

"You know, it kind of worries me when she leaves. I feel like she's plotting something," I muttered to Tyki. He laughed a little in agreement.

That night, Tyki let me stay in my room with him. Not in _that_ way, you perverts! It was just like a normal slumber party… with a dude. And nobody else. But anyway!

When I walked into the room (that it totally didn't take me 4 hours to find. Nope, not at all) I saw him laying down, reading a book, at least half asleep. He didn't notice me come in, so I snuck over until I was right beside him, and then jumped up screaming, "Boo!" Startled, he jumped almost six feet in the air, and practically bumped his head on the ceiling. But no, sadly he didn't.

"Desiree, if you keep doing that, I'm seriously going to accidentally attack you someday…" Tyki warned, frowning.

"Aww, but it's fun!" I protested. "What'cha reading?" I leaned over the bed and grabbed the book Tyki had been reading. I didn't recognize it. Tyki snatched it from me and hid it. "Oh. It's gone," I said sadly, looking at my now empty hands.

Later, I finally gave into my inner hair nerd, who had wanted to touch Tyki's hair for the longest time. And it did not disappoint. It was smooth like silk, but better! Because it was hair and all, and it smelled fantabulistic!

As I was running my hand though his hair, completely transfixed, his breathing started to slow, and the tiredness that he had been experiencing before I scared him to high hell and back started to return. I was going to let go of him because he was heeeavy and all and I didn't want him to fall asleep on me. That would be a pain. But then Tyki grabbed my hands and pulled them back to his hair, more-or-less forcing me to continue. I raised an eyebrow, but I didn't exactly protest.

I sat there petting his hair until he did actually fall asleep. I gasped as he crushed me to the bed under him. And now I couldn't breathe. Thanks a ton, Tyki!

"It looks like you're having fun," Neah commented drily, peering over me from where he had just appeared.

"Don't just stand there; help me!" I hissed, trying to not wake Tyki up. He slowly raised an eyebrow and sat down on the bed next to me, watching in amusement as I attempted to push Tyki off me.

Finally, Neah took pity on my poor soul and helped me get him off.

Flipping Tyki over, I couldn't help but brush my fingers over his face. He looked so peaceful. I wondered what his lips would be like on mine… Unable to stop myself, I ran my finger tips over his lips. They were soft. I abruptly yanked my hand away. _No thoughts, Desiree!_ I mentally screamed at myself.

Neah had been oddly silent behind me, so I turned around, only to find him absent. I got up to search for him, and was just about to when a hand grabbed my arm.

Tyki looked up at me blearily, "Stay with me," he commanded.

* * *

**NAW: So, first of all, YIKES! This chapter is 1262 words long with the afterword! O.o And guess what, guuuuys? I'm actually listening to appropriate music this time! (I've been listening to the D. Gray-Man soundtrack while typing this.) In other news, uuuggggh this is so irritatinggg.**

**Neah: What is?**

**NAW: Desiree's name keeps getting autocorrected to Desire and I have to go back and change it TT_TT**

**Neah: I would laugh, but you would maul me terribly and I'd rather not go through that pain again...**

**NAW: Okay, anyway (ah, here we go) thank you so much to the two peoples who favourited my story- Nyx24 and BloodyRose1312. Luv you guyzzz. And also a biiiiiiiiiiiig thank you to Seraphinit who reviewed twice! *Dances around like a ballet dancer on only the tippy tops of toes while looking like a total buffoon* (**I think I shall *Grins wider* He probably is. I tried to keep him in character but, well... he's hard to keep in character :/ I kind of got the idea for his more-or-less depression by the way that in the manga he just randomly started crying. I donno. *Strokes invisible Dumbledore beard thoughtfully* And yes. Neah just watched her change. Because he's a creeper, and I can totally do that. I hope it wasn't too odd ^^;**)**

**Neah: It was totally odd, I mean seriously, why would I watch a flatsy patsy change?**

**NAW: Don't say that again or I'll release the hounds.**

**Neah: You don't have any hounds...**

**NAW: *Shows dog carrier with a rabid Desiree inside***

**Neah: That slightly worries me...**

**Allen: D. Gray-Man belongs to Katsura Hoshino... Please read and review!**

**NAW: Also, can you guys tell that basically everything in this chapter except the locations of where they are we completely pulled out of my butt right as I'm typing this?**

**Neah: Yep.**

**NAW: Quiet, you, I still have Desiree!**

**Tyki: No, you don't actually. *Holding and petting Desiree like she's a dog***

**NAW: Damn it, Tyki! And how did you even get in here in the first place? We put an anti-Tyki field up around the studio didn't we?**

**Neah: Oh, sorry, I had to deactivate that. Apparently I look so much like Tyki that it thought I was him.**

**NAW: *Glare***


	21. Chapter 21

Let Your Silence Sing

Chapter 21

Oh gosh his face. I couldn't say no. But that also may have been due to the fact that he with gripping my wrist with all the power of a steel bar. I looked around for help… or maybe a shovel to knock Tyki back unconscious so I didn't have to deal with this awkwardness right now. But sadly, Tyki didn't keep shovels in his room for some reason. I was most disappointed.

* * *

The next morning, I found myself curled up next to him. His arms were wrapped tightly around me.

"Tyki," I whispered. He softly sighed, and then shifted slightly. "Tyki," I said a bit louder. "Wake up, Tyki."

Finally, I just had enough and (It also may have been I was a bit sore about last time, but anyway) I pushed Tyki off the bed. He jolted awake, looking around for some sort of danger. But he shouldn't have worried. He kept no shovels in his room. Tyki then looked up towards me, and mumbled something similar to a "what?" He was still half asleep, and his eyes blinked slowly, not even on time with one another. I felt like I was looking at a frog's face and had to pinch myself to keep from laughing at that picture.

"Oh good, you're awake!" I said innocently, standing up and cracking my back. Suddenly, I felt myself on the floor next to Tyki. Seriously? He just yanked my down by my ankle? "What…?" I asked, nervous because of the expression he was giving me. I nearly screamed when he cracked a large smile that practically split his face. _CRAP! I'm going to die!_ was my first thought.

He smirked and raised a hand to put on my hip as he leaned _much _too close. Involuntarily, I giggled when said hand brushed my side. He raised an eyebrow, and I soon found myself pinned under him as he proceeded to tickle me to death.

* * *

After I kicked Tyki in the nuts accidentally, he seemed to decide that it was a good idea not to have another tickle war. We soon went downstairs, but immediately, Tyki was stolen by the Earl. I continued to trudge along, sadly, looking for anybody.

Anybody but the person who I _did_ find. After getting lost, thinking I found my way, and getting lost again, several times, I ended up face to face with this very angry person, Tyki's brother and Road's father, the one and only Sheril.

He seemed content to glare at me in silence for a few minutes before leaning down to my level (In my defense, he is stupidly tall) and hissing, "I don't know what you think you're doing with Tyki, but stop it now." He pulled me closer to him by the neckline of my dress. "I'm warning you now, leave him alone." He then pushed me back and stormed off down the hallway, leaving me in something similar to shock.

* * *

"Neah?" Promptly, the annoying spirit appeared. Just as he promised the first time, he decided to scare me. I stifled my jump with a shiver, and turned to him.

"What is it?" he asked, wrinkling his nose in the direction Sheril left.

"Where's my room?" I asked, frustrated with my inability to navigate this stupid building. Neah gave me a look, sighed, and then proceeded to lead me back to my room. "Thank you," I said when we were outside my room.

He grunted, which I took to mean "You're welcome," in Neah language.

* * *

By eight in the evening, I had eaten, eaten again, took a bath, had my hair pulled out- I mean combed- by Road, and I also put on one of the two new dresses Tyki had gotten me.

I didn't know what Sheril had been talking about earlier, but it put me on edge (It did sound rather ominous).

"I swear, you look more beautiful every time I see you," Neah said, appearing, leaning on my shoulder as I stared in the mirror looking at myself. I refused to freak out, and give him the pleasure of seeing me jump.

I elbowed him in the ribs and refused to look at him.

"Ah, if only I was still alive. Then you might like me. And then we could get married and have lots of babies!" He stopped talking as I punched him in the face.

"Never. That would never happen. You would still be annoying dead or alive!"

After an uncharacteristic silence, he muttered, "There's something missing." I looked at him, but he didn't elaborate.

* * *

**NAW: Thank you Marionette-Rui for following! *Gives you a totally non-creepadelic hug* And now you have joined my family! (Family= followers/reviewers/favouriters) My family just keeps getting bigger and bigger! ^u^ And thanks to MintGreenn for the review~ (**Eheh I'm sorry, I gave no thought to you who would be wondering what happened for the next few hours. xD I beg forgiveness!**)**

**Neah: If I were them, I would refuse that forgiveness.**

**NAW: Oh shut it, you! *Pouts* Also, I need some help... I was originally thinking of making this story have a sequel, but (it's now up to you) would you like it better if I just continued this story without making another one? Plleaseee tell meeee...!**

**Neah: Only if you beg.**

**NAW: I wasn't asking you. And you're really annoying today, is there a reason for that?**

**Allen: Read and review everyone! D. Gray-Man doesn't belong to NAW. It still belongs to Katsura Hoshino.**

**NAW: Okay, so Sheril seems like a total jerk in this story. I like him, I really do TT_TT It's just that he fell so easily into the villain role that it just... happened. If I get another chance to write him, I swear he's not gonna end up this bad again. Maybe a little over-protective, but...**

**Neah: NAW, have you ever been told that you ramble too much?**

**NAW: Um... all the time. I tend to ramble in writing also, is that bad? Wait! Don't answer, I'm scared to knowwww *Cries***


	22. Chapter 22

Let Your Silence Sing

Chapter 22

Neah finally disappeared when there was a knock on my door. It was Road, asking if I was ready.

I told her yes, and we were soon waiting downstairs for everyone else.

Since the Earl apparently wasn't coming, Tyki ended up being the last to arrive. He gave me a quick smile, but turned before I could return it and went to stand by Sheril. I felt strangely hurt by the brush off.

* * *

Standing on a mezzanine as far away from Sheril as I could possibly be, I looked longingly at the dancing throng of people. My eyes subconsciously seeking out Tyki.

I watched as he talked to a pudgy woman before dancing with a young girl who looked shy as she stood next to the boisterous woman. I saw Sheril nudge Road and say something to her. Road grinned a bit. After excusing himself from the girl, he disappeared from my sight for a moment, but I saw him return afterwards.

Tyki, for a long while, danced with another young woman who had dark brown, almost black hair that shone with red highlights. I fought the urge to hit my head against something hard; she was so beautiful and I was so… not. Well, okay, I looked better than I ever had before, right now. So I guess I could be counted 'pretty' but she was just… Something else.

"Ah, the wish for me to be alive is growing larger; I can sense it!" Neah said, materializing on the banister I rested my elbows on as I gazed longingly at Tyki.

"Shut up, no it isn't," I grumbled back.

"Ah, is my little Desiree jealous?" Neah asked. I didn't even have to look at him to know he had a smug little smirk on his face.

"Don't you have anything better to do than tormenting me?" I asked him. He shook his head, grinning a bit wider, if that was possible. "Can't you at least… I don't know, go bother Allen or something?"

"Aww, but he's a man, so naturally, he doesn't respond to my advances like you do!" If I had been drinking anything, I would've done a spit take, for two reasons. And both of them were in that last sentence.

"You mean he's actually straight?!" I gasped. Neah choked, practically fell off the banister and then began laughing hysterically. I was almost worried that his brains might begin to ooze out his ears. He was just laughing that hard. Oh wait, he's dead, so…

"Well either he's straight, or he just doesn't like me like that, but as everyone knows, I am beloved by all!" He affected a regal pose.

"Has it ever occurred to you that you are an ass-"

"Yes."

"- And that not everyone likes you?"

Neah's eyes went wide, and he stared at me in shock. "Did you just imply that everyone doesn't love me?" he demanded.

"I did more than imply, bucko," I responded, nodding my affirmative. He proceeded to clutch at his heart dramatically and pretended to fall off the balcony.

"I think you just broke my poor heart; I feel like I'm dying!"

"You're already dead," I replied, completely deadpan.

"Your point?" he retorted, crossing his arms and pouting like a child.

* * *

"So tell me…" I began. "Can you appear to others as you appear to me?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Neah replied, grinning widely, as he grabbed my hand and forced me down to the dance floor.

* * *

I never knew a dead guy could be so agile. And I knew that was a rather odd think to say out of context, but _damn_, Neah was a fricking awesome dancer.

When he and I got on the dance floor, he literally swept me off my feet (just like a janitor *Is shot*), and caught me off guard with how good his dancing was.

Then again, he's had a long time to practice it.

After a few minutes of attempting to match his footwork and pace, I gave up and just stumbled along after him. I began to relax in his arms and start to enjoy myself, even with his tendency to just drag me along after him. A large smile broke out on my face, and my mood seemed contagious because Neah also brightened, and attempted to teach me a few dances (which I didn't know for reasons that should be obvious). He even got me to laugh about my two and a half left feet, which was an accomplishment by any standards.

At the end of the party, Neah had to return to his spiritual form (again, for obvious reasons), leaving me by myself, as it would look awkward- I knew this from experience- to be speaking to thin air.

* * *

As we headed home, I tried to get Tyki's attention, but he ignored me for some reason. I felt a hollow feeling invade my heart.

* * *

**NAW: It's official, I have destroyed Neah...**

**Neah: Yep. It's official.**

**Bookman: *Writes it down in the Bookman logs***

**Neah: Definitely official.**

**NAW: I've killed him so thoroughly that he isn't even reminiscent of the original character... how embarrassing. Out of curiosity, do you, the reviewers, like him this way, or do you hate me for killing him? *Hides face in shame* I'm scared to know.**

**Allen: While NAW debates in her mind of whether she wants to know what you think, please read and review.**

**NAW: Especially you, silent readers, I want to know who you are so I can thank you personally. ^^**

**Allen: D. Gray-Man belongs to Katsura Hoshino, not NAW.**

**NAW: Also, as I'm writing this... Why does my spellcheck know the word Hoshino? Is that an English word that I've never heard of?!**


	23. Chapter 23

Let Your Silence Sing

Chapter 23

_I was standing in a kitchen. Somehow I knew that it was my own even though I had never been there in my life._

_ I jumped up and ran to the front door when I heard it open. A man I knew as brother stood there, and he gave me a hug as I launched myself at him. I couldn't see his face but somehow I knew exactly who he was at that time. My brother picked me up, and I snuggled my face into his red hair that was so similar to my own._

_ After walking down a flight of stairs that led to our basement, I was put down on an old decaying couch that smelled like mold, and my brother grinned at me before pulling several mixtures and tubes from under a hollow section in the floor and placing them on the table facing me. "I think I've finally got it right!" he said to me._

_ But before he could test his theory, the sound of a gun being shot rang through the air. I jolted, startled, before shivering from something that wasn't the cold._

_ My brother looked startled as well. He put down his mixtures and gestured for me to get behind him._

_ We started up the stairs._

_ "Shut up, you bitch, I'm going to kill you this time!" a man's rough voice yelled. A woman was sobbing. From behind my brother, I could see the man yanking the woman's head back, pushing a gun at her. I knew them. My parents? And the gun. I recognized it as well._

_ "Run!" my mother yelled at us. My brother gripped me tighter, but we were both too scared to even move a muscle._

_**BANG.**_

* * *

I shot up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. I felt tears stream down my face, and I just let them come.

What was that? My past? The faces of my parents and brother were already blurry. But the sound of the gun rang in my head, and wouldn't leave me.

I considered calling Neah to me, but I didn't want to be a nuisance on him, even though I probably already was.

Letting my hand drift down to where Tyki's locket usually lay, I gasped as I realized it wasn't there! Was that what Neah had meant, that something was missing? Had it been gone this whole time and I just didn't realize it? I flew off the bed, my hair flipping up around my face at the sudden movement.

The first place I checked was my bedroom, and the bathroom, but I couldn't find it anywhere.

I checked to make sure my nightgown was on correctly before racing out of my room. I scoured the entire building three times before I realized that I would probably never see that locket again. Damn it, I knew I was going to lose it! I felt it the first day, and now it came true.

Opening a set of double doors, I found that they led outside and gave a great view of the surrounding yards. As I looked out over them, in an almost serene silence, I had the sudden urge to throw something, to scream. _Anything _to break the ridiculously calm picture.

I sank to my knees. Useless. I couldn't keep the locket, I didn't stop my father from killing my mother. I was… useless. I punched the floor under me, feeling a sick satisfaction as the skin on my knuckles opened and began to bleed.

Such a pretty red.

I started to feel weird. Like I wasn't even in control of myself. But the feeling of wanting to shatter the peace would not be denied.

What would happen if I

Fell?

Would anyone

Notice?

The red

On the cobblestones below?

Stumbling to get on my feet, I reached over and grabbed the railing. I felt so strange. But my thoughts were still there, getting darker.

Should I

Fall?

* * *

**NAW: You must all hate me for leaving this where it is... And that flashback was created off the top of my head. Y'see, I have the entire plan for Desiree's backstory in my head, but I never actually wrote it down. Hope it didn't turn out too badly...**

**Neah: "Can you guys tell NAW what they think Desiree's backstory is?" is what NAW is actually saying. She's just too shy to say it herself.**

**NAW: I AM NOT!**

**Neah: *Raises an eyebrow disbelievingly***

**NAW: OKAY MAYBE A LITTLE!**

**Allen: NAW doesn't own D. Gray-Man, it belongs to Katsura Hoshino.**


	24. Chapter 24

Let Your Silence Sing

Chapter 23

_I was standing in a kitchen. Somehow I knew that it was my own even though I had never been there in my life._

_ I jumped up and ran to the front door when I heard it open. A man I knew as brother stood there, and he gave me a hug as I launched myself at him. I couldn't see his face but somehow I knew exactly who he was at that time. My brother picked me up, and I snuggled my face into his red hair that was so similar to my own._

_ After walking down a flight of stairs that led to our basement, I was put down on an old decaying couch that smelled like mold, and my brother grinned at me before pulling several mixtures and tubes from under a hollow section in the floor and placing them on the table facing me. "I think I've finally got it right!" he said to me._

_ But before he could test his theory, the sound of a gun being shot rang through the air. I jolted, startled, before shivering from something that wasn't the cold._

_ My brother looked startled as well. He put down his mixtures and gestured for me to get behind him._

_ We started up the stairs._

_ "Shut up, you bitch, I'm going to kill you this time!" a man's rough voice yelled. A woman was sobbing. From behind my brother, I could see the man yanking the woman's head back, pushing a gun at her. I knew them. My parents? And the gun. I recognized it as well._

_ "Run!" my mother yelled at us. My brother gripped me tighter, but we were both too scared to even move a muscle._

_**BANG.**_

* * *

I shot up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. I felt tears stream down my face, and I just let them come.

What was that? My past? The faces of my parents and brother were already blurry. But the sound of the gun rang in my head, and wouldn't leave me.

I considered calling Neah to me, but I didn't want to be a nuisance on him, even though I probably already was.

Letting my hand drift down to where Tyki's locket usually lay, I gasped as I realized it wasn't there! Was that what Neah had meant, that something was missing? Had it been gone this whole time and I just didn't realize it? I flew off the bed, my hair flipping up around my face at the sudden movement.

The first place I checked was my bedroom, and the bathroom, but I couldn't find it anywhere.

I checked to make sure my nightgown was on correctly before racing out of my room. I scoured the entire building three times before I realized that I would probably never see that locket again. Damn it, I knew I was going to lose it! I felt it the first day, and now it came true.

Opening a set of double doors, I found that they led outside and gave a great view of the surrounding yards. As I looked out over them, in an almost serene silence, I had the sudden urge to throw something, to scream. _Anything _to break the ridiculously calm picture.

I sank to my knees. Useless. I couldn't keep the locket, I didn't stop my father from killing my mother. I was… useless. I punched the floor under me, feeling a sick satisfaction as the skin on my knuckles opened and began to bleed.

Such a pretty red.

I started to feel weird. Like I wasn't even in control of myself. But the feeling of wanting to shatter the peace would not be denied.

What would happen if I

Fell?

Would anyone

Notice?

The red

On the cobblestones below?

Stumbling to get on my feet, I reached over and grabbed the railing. I felt so strange. But my thoughts were still there, getting darker.

Should I

Fall?

* * *

**NAW: You must all hate me for leaving this where it is... And that flashback was created off the top of my head. Y'see, I have the entire plan for Desiree's backstory in my head, but I never actually wrote it down. Hope it didn't turn out too badly...**

**Neah: "Can you guys tell NAW what they think Desiree's backstory is?" is what NAW is actually saying. She's just too shy to say it herself.**

**NAW: I AM NOT!**

**Neah: *Raises an eyebrow disbelievingly***

**NAW: OKAY MAYBE A LITTLE!**

**Allen: NAW doesn't own D. Gray-Man, it belongs to Katsura Hoshino.**


	25. Chapter 25

Let Your Silence Sing

Chapter 25

I was shocked. My body froze up from that shock, and I couldn't move as Tyki wrapped his arms around me. I was finally jolted back into my own conscious thoughts, and pushed him away.

"Why did you…?" I couldn't even finish the sentence, my thoughts were spinning and I couldn't hold on to any of them. The only thought that stuck was the one that I definitely needed to get away to think about this. I mean, sure, I wanted him to kiss me, but…

… Now was not the time. I stumbled back and raced down the hall, as fast as I could. Tears were rolling down my face, what was I supposed to do? After a pause, I heard Tyki start after me, catching up at a rapid pace. I abruptly stopped, and Tyki practically slid across the floor behind me.

I had reached the front door. I pulled it open and then yanked it shut behind me, attempting to hold it closed as Tyki, on the other side, pulled at it. The only one who could help me, not only with whatever had just happened, but the memories… The only one who could do that was… "Neah!" I cried out.

There was a moment of pause where I almost feared that Neah wasn't going to show up, but he walked out of an ark door after that hesitation. His eyes widened when he saw me crying and holding the door, but he didn't even question it as he pulled me inside his door.

When Tyki finally pulled open the door, I was already gone.

* * *

Neah had just finished bandaging the hand that I had earlier injured, which I now stared numbly at.

"Desiree, what's going on?" he asked, sounding worried. "You don't seem like yourself…"

"Oh? Well, how well do you know me? Is it even me, or is it, whatever-she-is, Diahna?!" I asked, unable to keep the snap out of my voice. He stared at me in shock for a moment, before pulling me into a hug. I stiffened up at the sudden touch.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "I didn't know you would remember so soon. I should've been there…" The shock at what he said made me relax in his arms a little. He cared about me?

"How well _do_ you know me…?" I asked, less in spite, and more in genuine curiosity this time.

He laughed a bit through his nose, but it wasn't with real humour, more a little wistful. "Probably better than you know yourself."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" He stayed silent. I groaned, and began poking him in the arm. "Tell meeee," I whined petulantly.

He simply shook his head with a smile that seemed to scream 'I know something you don't know,' and pulled me closer, resting his chin on his head. He began to stroke my hair, which caused me to make an odd noise and pull myself closer to him. He finally said, "Even if you try to hide it, I can tell that you're upset. You want to tell me what's wrong?"

I hesitated. He obviously didn't want to talk about Diahna, but now that it came down to it, would I be able to talk about Tyki? I decided no, and shook my head.

"Well, whatever it is, it'll look better in the morning," I heard him murmur. I yawned, growing tired from the events of the night, as well as the calming feeling of Neah running his fingers through my hair.

Just as I was about to fall asleep, I heard him start to sing a song. Even though I knew I had never heard it before, the melody sounded familiar to me. His gentle tenor voice finally lulled me to sleep.

* * *

When I woke up, Neah was leaning against a wall, hand still in my hair, my head on his lap.

I softly prodded him awake.

He blinked sleepily. "Hey, you feel any better?"

"Much, thank you," I answered, giving him a hug. He yawned and returned the hug. Even if he was annoying and insulting, he did have a good side; that much I could see.

"Mmmm, are you going to tell me what was wrong last night?"

"Nooope," I popped the 'p' as I responded.

He chuckled. "I didn't think so. Well, did you get everything in your mind all settled out?" I nodded. "So I can send you back?" A second nod. "Good, you were starting to smell."

"What?!" I gasped, staring at him. He smirked rakishly, kissing me on the forehead and promptly pushing me out of the ark. I found myself sitting in the dirt outside the Noah's mansion. "Very funny, you asshole!" I yelled to thin air.

I swear I heard him cracking up.

* * *

**(Newly-Named) Ramble Corner**

**NAW: Omg, you guys...! How am I ever going to read all this?! Neah, you take over! *Hands prompt for Ramble Corner***

**Neah: What...? *Takes prompt* Oh dear god!**

**Tyki: *Walks in* Hey, what's going o- why are you staring at me like that?**

**Neah: *Shoves prompt at Tyki***

**NAW/Neah/Allen: No take backs.**

**Tyki: D: O-okay, let's see here... Thank you to the favouriters: Mya Kiryu, Marlilsis, and Wafflescoco. Another thank you to the followers: HikariNoTenshi-San, Marlilsis, and Wafflescoco. And a big-ass thanking thanks to... Hey, who wrote that?**

**NAW: *Innocent smile***

**Tyki: A big thanks to the reviewers: HikariNoTenshi-San (***Squeals* I can't believe you just completely did thaaaaat! I seriously had a heart attack when I read your review~ I love you! But Diahna isn't the sister of Neah *smiles* AND YES THEY KISSED *Laughs evilly***) and Wafflescoco (**Awww thank you so much! I broke out in a huge grin when I read your review~ I'm glad so many people like this fanfic :D**) Special thanks to Marlilsis and Mya Kiryu for favouriting NAW's profile, and to Marlilsis for following NAW's profile!**

**NAW: Dannnggg. I love you guys! *Inserts a heart here***

**Allen: *Pokes Tyki* Are you okay?**

**Tyki: *Wheezing* Ju... huhst... peach... hy.**

**NAW: Well, now that that's over with... Apparently Rammstein's album Mutter has become my official writing music! And guys, I'm sorry for taking so long on the update. School started on the 9th and I'm just being slowly killed by homework. Not to mention that I recently started playing Crystal Saga again that game is so freaking addicting! (For those who know what I'm talking about, I have it open in another tab on AFK mode. GOSH DARN IT, WHY WON'T YOU LEVEL UPPPP?! I'm at level 29, and it will not level up to 30, so I can't do any more of the quests. *Growls at it*)**

**Allen: *Sweatdrops* Well, NAW doesn't own D. Gray-Man; it belongs to Katsura Hoshino. Please read and review! Or follow or favourite or whatever you want to do. You make NAW very happy ^^**

**NAW: Does anyone actually read my rambles? I've been wondering that for awhile. They are getting progressively longer... *Thinking face***


	26. Chapter 26

Let Your Silence Sing

Chapter 26

Neah was (oddly enough) right that everything would look better in the morning. Even though, judging by the sun, it was closer to afternoon. But whatever. I had been seriously freaking out last night, but now I did feel a lot better, especially now that the dream of Diahna had sort of faded to the back of my mind. I felt bad for catching Tyki up in my mental breakdown, though…_ I need to apologize_, I thought as I opened the front door and walked into the hall. I stopped smack-dab in the middle of the hall shortly after. "But… why did he kiss me?" I mused aloud.

"Maybe it's because you're simply oozing female pheromones!" Neah suggested, appearing right next to me.

"Go away, you creeper! Don't you dare talk about my stench or nothing!" I smacked him.

"What proper grammar," Neah stated dryly. I hit him again. He covered his head with his arms. "After all I've done for you?" he feigned hurt. I gave him a look and pushed him, sighing with annoyance.

"This is my room, right?" I asked Neah. He laughed through his nose, and nodded. I felt a blush rising on my cheeks and I opened the door, collapsing on the bed.

"It's something to do with Joido, right?" Neah guessed, sitting on my bed.

"Tyki… and no…" I muttered.

"I knew it!" I grabbed a pillow and was about to hit him with it, when he cried out, "Wait! Don't you want to look good for Fido?"

"Tyki."

"Whatever. They're both pet names." He slowly stood. "Well, from a male perspective I can totally tell you what looks good." I gave him wide hopeful eyes. He disappeared into his piano room and came out a few moments later with a triumphant smile and what appeared to be a mid-thigh length black ruffly dress with spaghetti straps.

"Um. Pardon me, but I don't believe you. You have an obvious lack of taste. Also, is there any reason you have women's clothing in your piano room?" I asked.

"I have everything in my piano room!" he bragged.

"I see," I said slowly. "This isn't going to disappear half way down the stairs or something, is it?"

Neah gave me a hurt look. "I wouldn't do that to you! Only _I_ may look at you without clothes on!" I gave him a look. He shrank back, muttering, "Okay, maybe Joido too, but that comes much later in the relationship."

* * *

As I finished changing in the bathroom, Neah strolled into the bathroom, not even bothering to open the door.

"I see why you're called the Noah of Destruction. You have completely destroyed all sense of privacy I ever had."

I saw his smug grin out of the corner of my eye as he walked towards me. He proceeded to then pull my ponytail out and redo it. He then flipped the tail over and pulled it through the hair.

"Impressive," I admitted. He then placed a circlet of little white flowers on my head. "Where did you even get these?" I deadpanned.

He ignored that and said, "Oh, and you should hide this." He pulled Tyki's locket under the top of the dress. I tried to beat back the violated feeling that gave me. At my questioning look, he said cryptically, "Dezaiasu is in a bad mood."

"Isn't he always?" I asked, smoothing down a couple of stray hairs. At this point I decided to not even bother with names if he was going to disregard them every time I said them, anyway.

"Yes," he replied bluntly. "Alright, now go get your man back!"

"Sometimes I wonder about you…" was all I said in response to that.

* * *

When I went downstairs, I got lost again, and had to ask Neah for help.

"What do you mean, 'you lost the locket'?" Sheril's angry voice drifted out from behind a slightly open door. "You were supposed to give it to your fiancée!"

"I don't love her. I don't even like her," Tyki responded, irritation clear in his voice.

_Wait… what? Fiancée?_ I froze.

"We set up this marriage for you, the least you could do is pretend to care," Sheril hissed. "She's a very rich young lady, and beautiful too. The alliance with her family could become very beneficial!"

"She's a bitch," Tyki replied, straight forwards as always. I jumped slightly as I heard a loud smack. Did Sheril just hit Tyki?!

I took a step back as Sheril stormed out of the room and practically walked into me.

"Did you hear that, girl? Tyki's getting married, and not. To. You." He pushed me back slightly, and I stumbled back.

Tyki was getting married.

And he kissed me. What was he trying to pull?!

"That son of a bitch! I'll kill him!" Neah growled.

"Which  
one?" I asked, slightly worried.

"Both of them!" he stormed off, to make revenge plans, I supposed.

* * *

**NAW: Not much to say for this one.**

**Allen: D. Gray-Man belongs to Katsura Hoshino. Please read and review.**


	27. Chapter 27

Let Your Silence Sing

Chapter 27

For the rest of the day, I didn't see Tyki, so I couldn't even confront him about what the hell he thought he was doing. Actually, correction. I hadn't seen any of the Noah. A few stray akuma wandered through the hall, but they weren't exactly the best conversers.

"Neah?" I asked, stopping my pacing. I frowned when the spirit, for once, didn't appear. I may have been kind of slow, but I was pretty dang sure that something was fishy around here. And it wasn't BO. I had taken a shower earlier, thank you very much.

I decided to ignore that thought in favour of something much more important- food. My stomach grumbled loudly as I made my way to the kitchen, muttering about getting abandonment issues under my breath. The sound of my shoes clacking wasn't satisfying enough, so I began to scuff the toes of my shoes on the ground as I dragged myself to the eatery.

A woman was there, blabbing away to a level 2 akuma (that I felt kind of bad for because it had this "please kill me" face on). The woman had black hair with red streaks that shone in the light. It was held up in a messy bun that she still managed to look fancy. Her face was so perfect that it looked like a model from my own world- or even an _elf_. Her eyes were large, but just enough to complement her face- not make her bug-eyed. Her eyes were a beautiful cerulean blue colour. Her nose was thin, slightly upturned at the bottom, giving youth to the face. Her lips were full and a natural pink.

She stopped talking for a moment to look me over before walking over and extending her hand to me. "Hi! I'm Monica Rose. I am Tyki's fiancée," she exclaimed, shaking my hand firmly. I couldn't help but notice the beautifully made engagement ring on her finger.

I forced a smiled past my lips. "Oh… you're Tyki's fiancée. It's," I choked. "Nice to meet you," I squeezed out in one breath. "Um… so, I'm Desi-"

"I know who you are." She shook her head dismissively. "Oh no! What if I get infected from touching you!" she fretted, scraping at her hand as if some physical residue was left behind from our handshake.

"I don't have cooties," I deadpanned, feeling my eyebrow twitch. I had to agree with Tyki- she was a bitch. Not even just that… a _ditsy _bitch.

Walking past Monica, I took a seat at the table. It wasn't too long before I got food and Monica sat at the other side of the table, staring at me creepily, as I ate.

"What?" I asked, finally getting fed up with her staring.

"Is your hair natural?" she asked. I growled out a 'yes' wolfing down the rest of my food so I could get out of her company. "My daddy always says that gingers have no soul. Are you a devil incarnate?"

"No, I am pretty damn sure I have a soul." Monica looked disappointed, and I sweatdropped.

Instead of getting up, I just continued to sit, mulling over odd things. We sat in silence for what felt like hours, but were probably only a few minutes, before we heard voices conversing outside the door. Tyki, Wisely, and Road appeared and said something more- the only thing I caught of the conversation was Road saying 'Allen' before realizing that Monica and I were in the room and cutting off the conversation.

"Tyki, darling!" Monica exclaimed in a syrupy sweet voice that made me cringe. She draped her arms around his neck and pulled herself right up to Tyki. He practically tossed her off, looking irritated, but she rushed back with a smile and clung onto his arm. Tyki's eyes moved away from his annoyance and found mine. His eyes pleaded with mine. To forgive him, to understand? I had no idea. I coldly met his gaze, not sure what to make of this situation.

He quickly broke eye contact and looked at the ground.

I stood up and went to leave the room, but Tyki stood by the door. I tried to quickly walk past, but before I passed, Tyki's hand gently stroked my fingers. I yanked away, as if burned, and broke into a jog.

* * *

**Ramble Corner**

**NAW**:** I am seriously convinced you are trying to kill me. Here, Neah take this. It's your fault for making me want to write.**

**Neah: *Looks around for other people, but everyone has conveniently disappeared* Okay... Thanks to Alice-Italy-Haruhi, jasmine-angela, Rhiannon98, Slaythevampire87, XxLuLuTheCrazyxX, ZenHeyerdall, dcdc123, and jacelein for favouriting NAW's story! For following, thanks to Alice-Italy-Haruhi, SkyLion27, Slaythevampire87, XxLuluTheCrazyxX, dcdc123, and wildcrazything! Special thanks to Alice-Italy-Haruhi, dcdc123, and Slaythevampire87 for favouriting NAW's profile as well. Thanks to those same three ****_again _****for following her profile.**

**NAW: BUT THAT'S NOT ALL!**

**Neah: *Glares* More thanks to the reviewers, who are trying to kill me by writing too many reviews... First thanks goes to HikarinoTenshi-San** **(**Haha something like that x3**)**, Seraphinit** (**Thank you so much for reviewing. You are totally right xD So instead of doing my original plot, I changed it so that it makes more sense. I believe I mentioned earlier that I do like Sheril... so he's going to be a main-er character! And you'll probably like him more. Also I threw in Apocryphos just for shits and giggles. Again, thanks so much ^^**), SlaytheVampire87 (**Thank you so much! I'm so glad that people like my story~ I feel like it's gotten so much more popular than I could imagine in my wildest dreams! *Dances***), dcdc123 (**I am sorry for keeping you waiting. *Ijustliketoleaveyouinsuspense* But I am glad you like my story! ^^**), and MiraculousBlooming14 (**Awww I love you too :'D I read this review after writing a four-page lab report for science on Word and I squealed and fell off my chair xD You don't even know how happy you made me~ And about the request... it depends what it is. I don't know why, but Neah always struck me as the pervert pretending he's not x3**)**

**NAW: I almost pity you, but I don't. Because I am just too glad that I'm not the one who had to read that~**

**System: NEAH USED FAINT. IT IS SUPER EFFECTIVE.**

**NAW: Oh... Okay, well I mentioned last time that I was playing Crystal Saga... I am now level 40! *Screams* That's a big accomplishment for me, okay xD I practically live on the internet. Also, I've been listening to the Linkin Park album The Catalyst, and I just love it :') I also recently rediscovered the Deathnote soundtrack. I love the song Fuan, so if you've never heard it I really suggest you look it up~ OH! And happy belated Halloween everybody! (I think I mentioned I had a Road cosplay, so if anyone wants to see that, tell me ^^)**

**Allen: NAW doesn't own D. Gray-Man, it belongs to Katura Hoshino! Read and review and all that good stuff, please!**

**NAW: So, I introduced Tyki's fiancée~ Tell me what you think of her ^^**


	28. Chapter 28

Let Your Silence Sing

Chapter 28

There were some times when you got really upset. Like _really_ upset. Like so upset that it felt like your golem went and got pregnant. But didn't.

Anyway, that's more-or-less how I was feeling.

Since Sheril is an odd duck and apparently likes to throw balls and parties (Haha throw balls. I just amused myself) I found myself at the third one. Reiterating the point, I was _really _upset. Namely because this was _Tyki's engagement party_ where they were going to officially announce his engagement.

If that wasn't bad enough, Sheril had given me death glares every time I tried to talk to Tyki, to set this whole shit fest straight.

Finally, I decided that I would wait until Sheril left. I ended up on a mezzanine, like the previous times, to scope out them both. Right now, I was seriously wishing that Cross was here so I could borrow (coughstealcough) Judgment and use it to shoot Sheril. And maybe that prissy fiancée of Tyki's. I think the world would thank me.

Suddenly I sensed (well, I actually saw out of my peripherals, but sensed sounds so much awesome) someone coming up behind me. When the person was directly behind me, I bent down. The figure tripped over my back and practically fell over the banister.

I whipped around with the thought of attacking the person, but then I saw that it was just Neah. I decided to get back at him a little and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Was that really necessary?" Neah whimpered, holding his ribs, and trying to give me that puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought that you were a rapist," I said, smiling innocently.

"You did not," Neah deadpanned, rubbing his ribs before letting his arms fall. "So what are we doing? Pining over a lost love?" His lips quirked with amusement, confusing me. Neah joined my scoping by putting his elbows on the banister. I decided to ignore my confusions and glare at him. He decided to mock me by sighing and dramatically gesturing in the way of a love struck woman. I tried to punch him in the shoulder, but at the last moment he dropped his substantial form and my hand went right through him.

"Hey I thought you were going to go kill Tyki and Sheril. What ever happened with that?" I asked, finally addressing my confusions.

He sighed, a sly smirk upon his face, "My plans have been postponed." He shrugged, helplessly. I raised an eyebrow at his plight.

"I see," I finally said when he refused to elaborate. "So where have you been? I fricking needed you!"

Neah's smirk dropped, and he looked distinctly irritated. "I was trying to take over Allen but, damn, his power of ignoring me is quite incredible." I laughed at him.

"He's waiting for you to get the hint that he doesn't want you! Haven't we had this conversation before?"

Neah raised an eyebrow at me. "What? I'm getting, like, seriously déjà vú," I defended.

We were interrupted as Tyki's fiancée 'wandered' over to us. "Girl, what are you doing here? Servants aren't supposed to be here. And your dress? Hideous. Where did you get that from, the dumpster?" She laughed, her beautiful eyes flashing cruelly. I clenched my fists. This was the second dress that Tyki had gotten me.

Her face changed into a kindly smile as she stepped towards Neah. "I am quite sorry, my lord, if she bothered you…" (I suppose Neah did look something like a lord) "Maybe in compensation, I could show you a… good time." Neah and I both froze. Was she serious? She was marrying Tyki, and yet she went around and now she was _flirting_ with _NEAH_?! I couldn't see myself at the time, but I was pretty sure that my expression would have been hilarious in any other circumstance.

Tyki's fiancée laughed fakely and started to lead Neah away. Neah turned to stare at me helplessly. I shrugged back at him even more helplessly.

Neah looked around to make sure there was no one else around before making a shooing gesture at me. I gave him a confused look, but walked backwards to hide in the shadows of an alcove.

I had to slap my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing as Neah turned insubstantial and invisible to her in her arms. She looked around, terrified and confused. Since I could still see Neah, I just laughed as he strolled over to me. He and I then skipped down the stairs. That definitely just improved my feelings.

* * *

Neah disappeared earlier due to some "urgent business" so I was left on my own.

I couldn't work up the courage to stay, so when Tyki's engagement was announced, I left the party. I waited outside for almost an hour, and no one came out. I was pretty confused, because I assumed that the party would have been over soon after the announcement.

I decided that I didn't want to wait any longer, so I just left and walked away. I found a pond, and it was such a beautiful colour that I just stopped. Sometimes I wished I had the skills of Tiedoll so I could preserve this beauty in a picture. I stood in silence for what felt like an eternity, only to jump when I heard a noise from behind me.

Suddenly, my feet flew out from under me. Before I fell, I thought I saw a flash of red.

I surfaced the water choking and spitting out the water. My heart sunk as I stood up- the dress Tyki had gotten me was ruined. I hissed at the water before stepping out and shaking myself off like a dog.

I groaned and attempted to wring out my wet hair before trying to get the water out of my dress as well. Once it was… _better_… I trudged back to the party.

It appeared to be just ending, and the Noah were leaving the party. Road and Tyki looked shocked to see my appearance, but didn't say anything. I did, however, think I saw Road cast a look at Sheril.

* * *

**Ramble Corner**

**NAW: I AM DRINKING GRAPE JUICE**

**Neah: Oh?**

**NAW: IT IS EXCITING**

**Neah: I see...**

**Allen: NAW doesn't own D. Gray-Man, since it belongs to Katsura Hoshino. Please read and review.**

**NAW: So I am going completely off of the cannon now, so if you don't like my theorizing and such, you better jump off the band wagon now... Also, did anyone notice my shameless plug? If not, check out my newest story *Smirk***


End file.
